LarryBoy: Good VS Evil
by Comment person
Summary: Under vigilant eyes of superheroes and the police, the flowing crime in Bumblyburg has been reduced to a trickle. But when a new villain bent on destroying Bumblyburg arrives, the ultimate question arises from the flames: Can good prevail against evil? Rated T for safety.
1. Heroes

**Author's note: This will be a full-length story project. I do not own 'VeggieTales', and copyright of the franchise belongs to Big Idea Inc. I only claim my OC's used in this. Rated T for dark themes and violence (you've been warn). This story is NOT canon to the LarryBoy universe.**

**This is somewhat of a parody of the 'The Dark Knight Rises'.**

**If you see any grammar errors in any chapters from here on out, I'm sorry. Now sit back, loosen up, and prepare to feast your eyes on words.**

* * *

**LarryBoy: Good V.S. Evil**

**Heroes**

_Willow Street Convenient Store_

_1:00 AM_

"Now just keep chewing on that gum," the Bubblegum Bandit ordered as he exited the convenient store with a bag of stolen loot over and a French baguette, "understand?"

Inside were the two shop employees, stuck and covered to the wall with a glob of Bubblegum Bandit's lazy chewing gum. No matter how hard they tried gnawing out of their bind, the chewing gum's flavor kicked in, making them too lazy to even try.  
Unbeknownst to the Bubblegum Bandit, one of the workers managed to press the silent alarm before they were plastered to the wall in gum.

With a cackle, the Bubblegum Bandit bloated up into a bubble, and floated to the rooftops.

* * *

Exhaling to deflate himself, the Bubblegum Bandit landed on the roof and started to run across the rooftops.

"That was _too_ easy!" he proclaimed as he ran. Down on the streets below, two police cars were racing towards the convenient store, sirens wailing through the streets. The roar of a jet engine suddenly drowned out the wailing of the sirens. Looking up, the Bubblegum Bandit was able to catch a glimpse of the LarryPlane rocket by overhead.

"What is that?" the Bubblegum Bandit wondered as was looking up. He had seen an object shoot out from the cockpit LarryPlane and was falling straight towards him.

Upon closer examination, he realized that the falling object was none other than the masked cucumber himself.

"Ack…LarryBoy!" the Bubblegum Bandit cried and started fleeing with his loot bag and baguette.  
The mask cucumber tucked and rolled onto the ground, and launched himself at the escaping convict, jumping onto another rooftop.

"Halt Bubblegum Bandit!" LarryBoy barked and fired a suction ear at him as he jumped onto the next roof.  
The suction ear caught hold of the Bubblegum Bandit's bag and snatched it away with its retraction.

The Bubblegum Bandit immediately turned around to face LarryBoy with his stolen 'weapon'.

LarryBoy noticed that his foe was wielding a French baguette and was waving it around like a sword.

"Stay back LarryBoy!" Bubblegum Bandit warned, "I have a baguette and I'm not afraid to use it!"

All of a sudden, a rapier blade lashed out and swiped at the baguette. The Bubblegum Bandit leapt back with a cry as the baguette was instantly sliced into loaves.  
He glanced to his right and found the razor tip of the rapier's blade pointed directly between his eyes.

"I don't think so." the wielder of the rapier stated in a low, bass voice, making his way around the Bubblegum Bandit and cutting of his route of escape while still wielding the rapier at the criminal.

"Curse you Masked Zucchini." Bubblegum Bandit growled as he backed away from the Zorro-dressed Zucchini and his rapier. Approaching from the other side, LarryBoy had caught up, leaving the Bubblegum Bandit no easy way of escape.

"Surrender now," LarryBoy ordered, "you have nowhere else to run."

"No exactly, pickle!" Bubblegum Bandit laughed and started to run towards the edge of the street side of the building.  
LarryBoy and Masked Zucchini pursued after him. Bubblegum Bandit jumped over the edge of the building, bloated up, and started to puff himself away.

Just as he was about to get away, he felt a suction cup latch onto his back.

"Like I told you before, I'm a cucumber!" LarryBoy sharply corrected and started to reel in the thief.

"Not again!" Bubblegum Bandit hollered as he started to deflate and shrivel up.

When LarryBoy finished reeling in his suction ear, all that was left of the Bandit was a wad of chewed bubblegum on his super suction ear.

"That's just nasty." Masked Zucchini stated as he secured the bag of loot.

LarryBoy said nothing as he stood near the edge of the building and turned his attention to the two police cars parked outside of the convenient store.

* * *

**LATER ON…**

"This is Vicki the Cucumber, reporting live at the Willow Street Convenient Store. LarryBoy and the Masked Zucchini have just apprehending the Bubblegum Bandit after robbing the store." the blonde cucumber news reporter informed on the live camera feed.

A little crowd had gathered outside the convenient store, only being held back by the yellow police tape surrounding the perimeter and guarding policemen. Inside the building lingered a police lieutenant, LarryBoy, and Masked Zucchini.

* * *

(…,,,…,,,)

"Thanks for the help Masked Zucchini." LarryBoy thanked as he emptied out the bag of loot onto the countertop.

From the contents that dropped out of the bag, the Bubblegum Bandit had attempted to steal money, chewing gum, and other items and knickknacks from the store.

"Oh anytime LarryBoy." Masked Zucchini assured as he delicately scrapped a chewed gum off the slushy machine and wiped it off in the trash can.  
Finally after a few degrading minutes, Masked Zucchini managed to dispose all of the chewed gum into the trash.

"Um, a little help fellas?" asked the police lieutenant.

LarryBoy and Masked Zucchini glanced over at the police lieutenant's predicament. Somehow, the lieutenant had gotten stuck in the glob of gum along with the two other trapped employees. Suddenly, there was a sudden surge in noise coming from the outside crowd. Apparently this little incident has caused more excitement than usual.

_Beep!_

"Come in, Master Larry." Alfred's voice piped up over LarryBoy's helmet com. LarryBoy was the only one to hear Alfred's voice due to the recent improvements to their communication gear. Now nobody could ease drop on them.

"One second Masked Zucchini." LarryBoy told his ally. Masked Zucchini nodded and turned his attention to the trapped vegetables in gum.

"I'm here Alfred." LarryBoy answered back, moving off to the side.

"I suggest that you return back to the LarryCave as soon as possible," Alfred said over the channel, "after all, you do have a busy schedule tomorrow."

"Why do you say that?" LarryBoy wondered.

"In case you have forgotten, billionaire CEO, Larry The Cucumber, has to be present at the final election debate in order to help fund and show support for Mayor Blueberry's reelection at 9 AM sharp." Alfred reminded.

"Oh…right." LarryBoy commented, now remembering that he was Mayor Blueberry's sponsor for her reelection.

"And did you bother to remember that you are scheduled to have a date tomorrow night?" Alfred also asked.

"I thought that was next week."

"You two arranged it a week ago."

"Oh."

"Before I forget, how did the new installment on the LarryPlane go?"

"The autopilot? It works, Alfred."

"Indeed...perhaps you should start heading back now?"

"Yeah, I'll be back soon. LarryBoy out." LarryBoy signed off. Returning to the situation at hand, LarryBoy found Masked Zucchini patiently waiting for him.

"Hey listen…uh…I gotta go," LarryBoy told Masked Zucchini, "can you take it from here?"

"Of course LarryBoy." Masked Zucchini replied.

"Thanks." LarryBoy said and turned around.  
As LarryBoy started to head out, Masked Zucchini pulled out his rapier and approached the three vegetables trapped in the glob of pink gum.

"Now hold _very_ still." Masked Zucchini instructed as he twirled his rapier. The three vegetables gulped.

* * *

(…,,,…,,,)

"Look! It's LarryBoy! Are you recording this Jerry?" Vicki said excited as she dashed up to the yellow tape.  
Her cameraman, Jerry Gourd, hurried along right behind her. As soon as LarryBoy stepped out of the store, he was greeted with the flash of photographers and cheers.

"LarryBoy! LarryBoy! Over here!" a Vicki's voice called out.  
LarryBoy glanced around to find the source, and his eyes eventually landed on Vicki the Cucumber and her cameraman, Jerry Gourd. Diligently, LarryBoy made his way over to them.

Vicki gasped in delight as LarryBoy approached, but immediately cleared her throat to speak. After all, she wasn't known as Bumblyburg's most in-depth reporter for nothing.

"LarryBoy. First off, I would like to thank you for your time." Vicki said over the microphone.

"Anytime, Vicki." LarryBoy replied with a smile, and Vicki blushed.

"With this being the 20th crime stopped this week, is it safe to say that crime rates are at an all-time low?" Vicki asked, regaining herself.  
She offered the microphone to LarryBoy for his input.

"Well Vicki, crime is a fluctuating thing," LarryBoy said over the microphone, his message being recorded loud and clear on live TV, "we superheroes can only do our best to stop as much of it as we can."

"Also, being Bumblyburg's original superhero, what are your thoughts over the two candidates running for mayor?"

"It's not really my business to get involved with politics and debates." LarryBoy carefully explained, not wanting to start anything on live TV.

"But you will be voting, correct?"

"Of course! As a citizen, it is my responsibility to vote." LarryBoy explained precisely.

"But you're a superhero…" Vicki pointed out.

"It is also my responsibility as a superhero to fight crime and to keep Bumblyburg safe." LarryBoy added.  
Before Vicki could ask anything else, LarryBoy realized what time it was.

"Gotta go Vicki." LarryBoy quickly said, and fired a suction cup at a streetlight. With a tug and pull, LarryBoy took off from the scene, the purple color of his suit helping him blend in with the darkness of night.

"Isn't he just dreamy?" Vicki swooned.

"Uh Vicki? We're still on air."

Vicki froze in her place and looked at the camera. Blushing, Vicki just smiled at the camera.

"Well…um," Vicki stammered, but was able to control herself, "this is Vicki the Cucumber, signing off."

In the night sky above them, the LarryPlane took off, rocketing off into the night sky.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Author's note: To point out a few specifics:  
I am incorporating the characters from the LarryBoy cartoon into the story as well.  
This takes place in the 3D world, not the 2D.  
Unlike 'Timely Love Stories', this is not a side project. This is a full-length feature story.**

**Thank you.**


	2. Political Statements

**Author's note: I hope my writing is well enough to make this next chapter (and the chapters after it) as realistic and detailed enough for you to see in your heads. I hope I also don't add TOO much detail.**

* * *

**Political Statements**

_LarryManor_

_7:35 AM_

The sun was rising over the horizon, bathing the metropolis Bumblyburg in its morning light and shine. Over on the far east side of town and sitting on a private hillside was the mansion owned by Larry The Cucumber. The mansion had a number of satellite dishes attached to the fancy roof.  
Some citizens would suspect something, but Larry had before stated that 'he watches a lot of TV'.

The morning sun had started to pour its light into the mansion, naturally lighting up the place. Inside the mansion was a sleeping cucumber in the master bedroom, and a breakfast-making asparagus in a tuxedo and wearing a monocle in the dining room.

'I sometimes question Larry's decision to by the most expensive property in Bumblyburg.' Alfred thought to himself as he carefully places the platter of bacon, pancakes, eggs, and toast alongside a glass of milk.

Looking around, something was missing from the table.

More like _someone_.

"Master Larry?" Alfred voice echoed in the dining room. With a sigh, Alfred exited the dining room, walked through the highly decorated hallway, and up the winding stairs.

"Master Larry?" Alfred called out again as he went up the winding staircase.  
Once up the steps and closer to Larry's master bedroom, Alfred could hear the loud snores omitting from inside. The British asparagus reached the door to the master bedroom and opened the door. There, he saw the faint rays of the sun trying to seep through the heavy curtains of the darkened room, and Larry still sleeping on his king sized bed.

"Master Larry!" Alfred declared broadly as he entered, "It's time to get up!"

Larry snored in response. Rolling his eyes, Alfred went over to the curtains and pulled them apart, letting in the beautiful, brilliant sunlight; illuminating the darkened room and shining light onto Larry's face.

"Wake me up when the pancakes are ready…" Larry mumbled with a yawn as he rolled over onto his side to face away from the light.

"They _are_ ready!" Alfred pointed out. Seeing no success in his efforts, Alfred looked down at the button sticking out from the side of the bed frame.

"You've left me no choice, Master Larry." Alfred sighed he pressed the button.

There was mechanical whine followed by a cranking noise and a clunk. Suddenly the mattress rose and tilted to the side.

"Aaaah!" Larry cried as he was rolled off his bed. After he landed on the floor with a thud, the mattress lowered itself back down into the bed frame like nothing ever happened. Larry stood up dizzily, but shook his head and regained his senses. Larry then stared at Alfred on the other side of the bed.

"How'd you do that?" Larry asked in still sleepy manner.

"I had Thingamabob install it awhile back." Alfred explained as Larry went over to his closet, still trying to wake up.  
Larry opened the closet and pulled out a grey business suit on a hangar.

"Breakfast is ready in the dining room." Alfred told Larry as he left the room for Larry to get dressed.

* * *

(…,,,…,,,)

_En route to Central Park_

_8:00 AM_

"So tell me, Alfred," Larry spoke up, "who is this other sponsor?" Larry was sitting in the backseat of his personal black limo and wearing his fancy grey business suit while Alfred was in the front, driving the limo through the streets.

"His name is Mr. Taco Fish," Alfred enlightened as he carefully drove around a corner, "he's the founder and CEO of his company: Land-Air Security Incorporated." Larry gave his butler a quizzical expression.

"Mr. Taco…Fish?" Larry repeated skeptically.

"I know it sounds _fishy_, Master Larry, but that's what he is."

"Fishy?"

"Yes, fishy."

"So I should watch out for him?"

"Not that kind of fishy."

"Whadya mean then?"

Alfred sighed; it was like he was talking to a child sometimes.

"What I mean is that he's an _actual_ fish," Alfred continued flatly as he drove the limo, "just like how you are an _actual_ cucumber, and I am an _actual_ asparagus."

"Oh…I get it." Larry replied as he went back to reading the newspaper comic section. It wasn't long before another question nagged at him.

"Alfred?"

"Yes Master Larry?"

"If he's a fish, how is he on land?"

"He wears a special glass bowl filled with water on his head."

"How do you know?"

"I met him once at one of your house parties."

"Why don't I remember him?"

"You were out with Captain Bumble and S-Cape that night fighting L-Ray."

Larry remembered the fight and winced at the memory of him being scorched by the jalapeno's laser gun. He was out for two weeks after that with burns. Larry's thoughts were interrupted with a rather loud yawn that he himself made. Larry's tiredness caught the attention of Alfred.

"I told you that you should've taken last night off." Alfred said sternly. Larry shook himself awake before replying.

"My duty as a superhero comes first, Alfred." Larry stated boldly. Larry looked towards the front and found Alfred's eyes staring at his through the rear view mirror.

"Just _try_ to stay awake during the debate." Alfred requested.

**LATER…**

_Outside City Hall_

_Mayor Election Debate_

_10:15 AM_

"…and that reason alone is why we need to offer protection to the citizens of Bumblyburg." stated Councilman Peach

"Mr. Peach, what you are saying, sir, iz zhat we give everyone in Bumblyburg a weapon!" Mayor Blueberry retaliated as mannerly as possible. Behind the two arguing candidates were the members of the City Council, each sitting on the stand of whichever side they were for. The sponsors for the candidates were seated right behind the podiums. In front of the platform that held them all were seated hundreds of Bumblyburg's citizens. What stood between the seated citizens and the platform was a wall of guarding police officers, one of them being Commissioner Scooter. Sitting in one of the front row seats was Alfred.

Larry The Cucumber was slouched and fast asleep, while the other sponsor, Mr. Taco Fish, was wide awake and listening attentively.

Fortunately, Larry started to wake up and process what was going on.

"…what if the 'threat' is too big for superheroes and police to handle?" Larry vaguely heard Councilman Peach questioned. Although he faintly heard what Mayor Blueberry said in response to the Peach's question, Larry couldn't quite make out her words.

'Pull…yourself…together…Larry.' Larry grumbled in his head. Gradually, Larry started to snap back into reality and open his eyes. Immediately his eyes leisurely darted around to assess what was going on. Larry spotted the huge crowd of Bumblyburg's citizens sitting in seats in front of the platform and Councilman Peach and Mayor Blueberry facing each other at their podiums.

'Oh yeah...I'm at the political debate!' Larry happily remembered mentally. Then the cold realization hit him soon after. 'I'm at the political debate...and I fell asleep.'

Trying not to panic, Larry looked to Alfred sitting in the front row. Alfred gave him a stern look as he motioned to the podiums with his monocle.  
Sheepishly, Larry straightened himself up in his seat and turned his attention to the two debating politicians.

"Thank you, Mayor Blueberry and Councilman Peach, for your thoughtful answers and generous time here today…" the moderator of the debate announced on the microphone. Larry felt slightly disappointed that he slept through the debate and missed nearly everything that the candidates discussed.

"Do the sponsors wish to add anything before this debate comes to an official end?" the moderator asked as Mayor Blueberry and Councilman Peach took their seats. Larry quickly got up from his chair, gave Mayor Blueberry a nod, and quickly made his way up to the podium. When he reached the podium, he noticed that he wasn't alone.

Right across from him was a huge greenish grey scaled fish roughly taller than Larry. The fish was using his two long caudal fins as legs, and his long, slender, pectoral fins as arms. His body wore a taco-looking vest, which his limbs poked out of, and he had a unique glass bowl filled with water over his head.  
Standing at the other podium was the other sponsor: Mr. Taco Fish.

"Seems we _both_ are in a hurry to say something, eh Mr. Cucumber?" Mr. Taco Fish joked with a polite, charismatic voice. For being submerged in water, his voice came out as clear as a whistle. A few people in the audience found his remark amusing; Larry gave a light grin. At least his opposing sponsor had no hard feelings towards him.

"Would you like to give your input first, Mr. Cucumber?" Mr. Taco Fish asked, extending a pectoral fin out to Larry.

"By all means, after you Mr. Taco Fish." Larry answered.

"Well if you insist." Mr. Taco Fish replied, grabbing the microphone piece and adjusting it. Inhaling a breath of water, Mr. Taco Fish began.

* * *

"Hello Bumblyburg," Mr. Taco Fish began, and then smiled, "my name is Taco Fish. One reason being is that I am a fish wearing a vest that looks like a taco."

Larry held back his laughter, and so did the audience.

"I am the C.E.O of my company: Land-Air Security Industries. For those who don't know, we produce reasonable non-lethal means of self defense for citizens such as yourselves. These self defense products, or weapons if you will, have kept many users safe and many more prisons secure, including Bumblyburg's own jail. Some of you might disagree about the production of weapons, even if they are non-lethal, but I can guarantee that there is a logical reason behind this suggestion: one's own safety.

"Sure we have superheroes to protect us, but must we call upon them for every danger against a criminal? They work all night protecting us from crime; don't you think it would be kind of us to give them a break by handling the problem on our own? As Councilman Peach's sponsor, I too believe in his goals, as well as his ideas of safekeeping. Thank you."

The audience clapped as Mr. Taco Fish adjusted the glass bowl on his head.

"Silly thing keeps on moving," Mr. Taco Fish commented as he regained his posture, "you have the floor, Mr. Cucumber."

Mr. Taco Fish said at gave a short nod at Larry before he step down from the podium.

"Thank you, Mr. Taco Fish." Larry said over the microphone piece, his voice being projected everywhere. Looking to the crowd, Larry gave his speech.

* * *

"Good morning everyone," Larry started out, "I am Larry The Cucumber, CEO and owner of Bumblyburg Eco. Our goal at Bumblyburg Eco. is to discover new conservative energies that would benefit both us and Mother Nature. So far our efforts have wheeled in a few successful inventions and discoveries, but they have still made the bigger difference. Our trees are more green and the air is much cleaner than ever before.

"I believe that if we want to have a Bumblyburg for the kids, we have to preserve and take care of it. Mayor Blueberry also shares this goal, and has done a fantastic job of taking care of Bumblyburg along with our superheroes. That is why I have chosen to sponsor her and her campaign for reelection. Thank you for your time."

The audience also applauded Larry's speech. Larry glanced back at Mr. Taco Fish, who also smiled back.  
As he made his way back to his seat, Larry was glad that he and Mr. Taco Fish had remained respectful of each other.

"Thank you sponsors for keeping that a friendly discussion," moderator said over the speakers, earning the audience's laughter, "and with that being said, this debate has come to an end."

* * *

**LATER…**

Most of the citizens of Bumblyburg left the premises to return to their daily jobs, while reporters, media, and others stayed. Both the Mayor Blueberry and Councilman Peach were swamped with reporters and cameras, as well as the other members of government. Fortunately, Larry managed to slip away unnoticed and regroup with Alfred.

"How'd I do up there?" Larry asked his butler.

"I'm surprised that you managed to remember your speech after your little nap." Alfred commented.

"I had that memorized for awhile now." Larry added as they tried to avoid the crowds.

"Hey look! It's Mr. Cucumber!" a reporter called out. Larry and Alfred turned to see a mob of reporters, journalists, photographers, and cameramen rush towards them.

"Oh dear…" Alfred uttered right before the two were surrounded by reporters on all sides and bombarded with questions.

"I'll get the limo!" Larry heard Alfred say over the crowd. Larry turned to say something to Alfred, but he was already gone. He was thankful that the crowd gave him a little circle of space, but they were still pressing from all sides. The reporters and journalists were asking questions all at once, and camera lights were flashing on all sides from the photographers.

"Mr. Cucumber, what's your opinion on today's debate?...Were you actually asleep during the debate?...Are you and Mr. Taco Fish business rivals?...What is the key to success?...What do you think of Councilman Peach?...Is it true you are still a bachelor?...What do you do with all your money?...What's your opinion over Mayor Blueberry?"

Before Larry could say anything, another voice spoke above them all.

"Aye, excuse me madam…watch ya self, laddy…make way!" he heard Commissioner Scooter proclaim loudly.

Larry saw the crowd give way to Commissioner Scooter and a familiar figure in a taco-looking vest.

"Ah, there you are Mr. Cucumber." Mr. Taco Fish welcomed.

"Mr. Taco Fish," Larry replied as he went over to stand beside him, "what brings you here?"

"Business." Mr. Taco Fish simply replied and motioned for Larry to follow. The crowd of journalists and reporters tried to follow, but Commissioner Scooter and a group of police officers held them back.

"Back off, ya eavesdroppin' nosies!" Commissioner Scooter barked as he and other police officers held back the reporters, journalists, and media. Photographers were still trying to take pictures past them with their flashing cameras. Luckily for Commissioner Scooter, he had become immune to bright flashes of lights.

* * *

(…,,,…,,,)

"So what kind of business?" Larry asked, relieved that he wasn't being bombarded by media.

"The kind that would make a difference," Mr. Taco Fish replied as they continued to head down the street, passing under the row of newly grown trees, "both our companies are successful enterprises, correct?"

"Uh-huh." Larry replied, trying to piece together what was being told to him. Larry spotted Alfred driving around the corner of the block, heading towards them.

"I was thinking…what if two successful corporations amalgamated in order to maximize output of beneficial factors for everyone to indulge in."

"Come again?" Larry requested, completely lost at Mr. Taco Fish's fancy words.

"If we were to combine two successful companies, with each of us being in charge of our own factors, yet still helping one another," Mr. Taco Fish rephrased as they came to a halt, "it would put forth major benefits for everyone, especially Bumblyburg."

Larry considered the suggestion of merging the companies. Meanwhile, the black limousine came to a smooth stop next to the sidewalk where Larry and Mr. Taco Fish stood.

"You don't have to answer now," Mr. Taco Fish explained, "I just would like to know your thoughts on the idea."

"Oh," Larry said, not realizing that Alfred had parked the limo right beside them, "I'll have to get back to you on that."

"I was thinking that we could discuss this over a dinner meeting tonight?" Mr. Taco Fish suggested, "my board members and I could meet and discuss it with you and your board members over dinner."

Alfred honked the horn on the limo.

Larry jumped at the noise and then realized that his butler was here with the limo and waiting.

"I' m sorry, Mr. Taco Fish," Larry apologized as he opened the limo door, "I'm busy tonight."

"I see…" Mr. Taco Fish commented, holding the door open as Larry climbed into the limo, "perhaps another time?"

"Maybe." Larry replied as he sat down, trying not to seem rude. Mr. Taco Fish gave a short nod.

"Until next time, Mr. Cucumber." Mr. Taco Fish said as he closed the limo door.

* * *

With the door shut, Alfred shifted gears and started to drive the limo away. Larry glanced out the tinted window at City Hall and the crowd still assembled on the campus.

"If I may ask, Master Larry, what was that all about?" Alfred questioned as he drove.

"Mr. Taco Fish wanted to merge companies." Larry replied.

"And what did you say?"

"I told I have to think about it."

Alfred started driving back towards the mansion, and Larry checked the time and noticed it was nearly 12:30. A rumble in his stomach caught his attention.

"Alfred, could we get something to eat at Burger Bell?" Larry asked.

"Of course, Master Larry." Alfred replied as he turned at the next light.

'Only seven hours until tonight.' Larry happily thought to himself, remembering the date that he and former reporter/current fashioner planned.

**TO BE CONTIUNED…**

* * *

**Author's note: I hope I gave enough explanation in this chapter over the characters. Action will soon come, I promise.**


	3. Catching Up

**Author's note: This chapter is somewhat of a filler, yet it contained important information on how things became how they are in the story. Also, since I haven't updated 'Timely Love Stories' for some time (I'm waiting for the new episode, sheesh)...I hope this chapter will suffice for those readers.**

* * *

**Catching Up**

_Grand Gourmet_

_7:45 PM_

Larry had taken a seat near the front on a bench, waiting for his date to arrive. He had swapped out his grey business suit for a slick black tuxedo. He had arrived precisely at 7:30 PM and had made sure that their table wasn't taken. Now he waited patiently for her to arrive. Besides the obvious reason, Larry was excited to see her again.  
However, there was a little feeling of doubt inside of him that she wouldn't be able to make it.

That doubt vanished as soon as Larry saw her car pull up in the valet drop off. The door eased open and Larry stood up from the bench.  
When he saw her getting out of her car, he suddenly understood the term of being 'fashionably late'.

She wore a dazzling crimson dress, a matching color headband, her usual facial makeup and hairstyle, and she wore a set of pink pearl earrings.

After she had given the valet her keys to park her car, she turned and saw Larry approaching. Her face immediately lit up with joy at the sight of him.

"Petunia!" the cucumber exclaim with joy as he quickened his pace.

"Larry!" the red hair rhubarb rejoiced as she rushed up to meet him.

When the two met, Larry easily lifted her up and twirled around with her raised. Petunia giggled as Larry set her down carefully.

"I wasn't expecting _that_." Petunia sighed while batting her eyelashes.

"Well, it has been awhile." Larry reasoned, blushing at the same time. Petunia saw this and did her best to stifle a giggle.

"Yeah, it has." Petunia added contently as she leaned up and kissed Larry's cheek. Larry felt his cheeks began to warm and his heart flutter on the inside.

"Shall we?" Larry asked, somehow managing to keep his cool.

"Of course." Petunia replied, and the two inside the Grand Gourmet.

* * *

(…,,,…,,,)

After they were seated at their reserved, private table inside a private sound sealed room, Larry and Petunia placed their orders and passed the time with talk.

"You know, sometimes I miss the Rhubarb Scorpion." Larry remarked with a sly look on his face. Petunia returned his expression with a smirk.

"Well, we all know that Rhubarb Scorpion had given up the superhero life." Petunia added.

"A week later, Petunia Rhubarb quits her job as a reporter to become a professional stylist fashionista that inspires inner beauty," Larry recalled, "and right after she made it to the top, a new superhero by the name of 'Vogue' appears." Petunia thought over the old news for a moment.

"Yep, that's pretty much it." Petunia simply said. The two failed to keep a straight face. Larry picked up his glass of grape juice and took a sip.

"I saw you this morning on TV for the debate." Petunia pointed out. Larry stopped drinking his juice and set the glass down.  
He gave Petunia a puzzled look, but he was just trying to hide his embarrassment.

"You did?" was all that Larry could say.

"Yes, I did," Petunia answered and smiled, "did you enjoy your nap?"

"In my defense, I was up late last night." Larry defended himself.

"Speaking of which, I saw you last night on TV, too." Petunia added, referring to the news coverage on LarryBoy.

"That's why I was so sleepy the next day." Larry explained as he picked up his glass of grape juice and gulped it down.

"Is Vicki Cucumber a good reporter?" Petunia wondered.

"Yes," Larry answered with a smirk, "but she wasn't as good as you were." Petunia smiled at the flattery, but something else seem to be bugging her, and Larry could see it.

"Is something wrong?" Larry asked with concern. The last thing he wanted was to upset Petunia.

"I've been watching Vicki on the news lately," Petunia tried to explain, "and she seems to take _a lot_ of interest in LarryBoy."

"Really?" Larry asked in surprised, "I never even noticed."

That remark threw Petunia off and left her confused.

"You…haven't noticed?" Petunia questioned, still a bit baffled as his naivety.

"No, not at all." Larry answered, but suddenly realized something he had noticed, "Although…she does seem to ask me a lot of questions."

Petunia just stared and blinked at Larry, trying to comprehend what he said.

"Oh good, the food is here." Larry stated as the waiter entered the room with a cart of gourmet food. The waiter carefully place their ordered entree down on the table and exited the room with his cart. Petunia was still giving Larry a stunned expression. Finally, right before he started to eat, Larry noticed it.

"What?"

"You meant to tell me that you haven't noticed any of her advances on you?" Petunia asked skeptically. Larry was bewildered at her question.

"She's been advancing on me?" Larry exclaimed as calmly as he could. Petunia almost laughed at his reaction, but she kept calm and maintained her personality. Larry was still trying to take in what Petunia had told him.

"I honestly never knew, Petunia." Larry said apologetically.

"I know," Petunia replied, "I believe you."

The two of them started to eat their food quietly, but then curiosity got the better of one of them.

"How's Junior been doing?" Petunia asked. She waited patiently as Larry swallowed his food and cleared his throat.

"He's been doing great," Larry replied, "he's mostly working on the weekends when he doesn't have school."

"Did Ricochet and S-Cape ever figure out who was the fastest?"

"Surprisingly no; it always ends of in some sort of tie. They even agreed to cheat on a race just to solve who was faster, and they still tied!"

Petunia giggled, and Larry smiled.

* * *

"Is the Global Hero Society still trying to recruit you?" Petunia asked as she ate some of her food.

"Not as much as before." Larry told her, "I still can't believe that they managed to put up a world-wide superhero force in so little time."

Just before the events of Dr. Flurry and his Fear-Dar, the 'League of Superheroes' was disbanded.  
However, a new superhero force was formed and called the 'Global Super League', a superhero team on a world-wide scale.  
Many superheroes joined the Global Super League, wanting to expand the protection and benefit of having multiple superheroes help save everyone from villains and evil-doers, which increased every month for some reason.

In retrospect, it was much like Mr. Taco Fish's suggestion of merging companies: people working together for the better good.

He, or LarryBoy, had declined their offer to pledge him into the Global Super League, and remained to be only the protector of Bumblyburg.  
Although Captain Bumble was a part of the Global Super League, he respected LarryBoy's decision to not join; he just wished the Global Super League would stop sending him to ask LarryBoy to join.  
The League of Incredible Vegetables was about the only group he had ever joined; he had teamed up with a multitude of heroes in his superhero career though.

"So why exactly did our tomato friend change his name from 'Red Wonder' to 'Thingamabob?" Larry asked, taking a bite out of his ordered food.

"I really don't know," Petunia replied after she swallowed her food, "you should ask him."

"Why me?"

"Cause you two are like best friends!" Petunia answered as if it was obvious. Larry was about to question her answer, but then realized how much he and Thingamabob got along. Deciding not to argue, Larry shrugged and continued to eat his food.

Right before they had finished eating, the waiter came back into the room with two desert menus. The couple both looked at the waiter as he stood still.

"Would you two care for desert?" the waiter asked them.

"Sure, why not?" Larry asked rhetorically as the waiter gave him the menu. The waiter offered the second menu to Petunia.

"No thanks." Petunia politely declined.

"I'll take a slice of the fudge cake." Larry immediately decided and gave the waiter back the menu.

"Of course, sir." the waiter said and left the room. Petunia giggled at Larry's hungry appetite. Larry gave a shy grin.

"How's Vogue doing?" Larry asked as he pushed his finished entree aside.

"She's doing pretty good," Petunia replied, flicking her stinger-looking ponytail back, "last time I heard, she discovered two new fashionable outfits to her super suit."

Before Larry could comment, the waiter entered and served a slice of fudge cake to Larry.

"Thanks waiter!" Larry called back as the waiter left the private room. Picking up his fork, Larry began to eat away at the cake slice. Petunia looked down to find her wallet in her pink purse. When she glanced up, Petunia almost laughed at the sight. Larry had already devoured half of the cake on the platter, and he had chocolate smeared over his upper lip. It made it look like he had a moustache.

"You sure you don't want any cake?" Larry asked, eating another section of the slice with his fork.

"No I'm good." Petunia snickered. Larry immediately stopped eating and gave a funny look at Petunia.

"What?" Larry asked.

"You got a moustache." Petunia giggled. Larry realized that he had a smudge of chocolate on his upper lip.

"Well whadya know…" Larry remarked.

"Aren't you gonna wipe it off?" Petunia asked.

"I was actually thinking of growing out a moustache." Larry confessed with a smile and a moustache. Immediately, Petunia grabbed a napkin and leaned over the table in attempt to wipe the chocolate off Larry's face. Larry, deciding to have fun, was doing his best to avoid her napkin.

"Hold still!" Petunia instructed.

"Nu-uh." Larry replied and dodged another wipe. After a couple of attempts, Petunia carefully timed the next one, and managed to wipe the chocolate clean off.

"Yes!" Petunia exclaimed triumphantly.

"Darn." Larry chuckled. Suddenly remembering that it was just chocolate, Larry took another bite of the chocolate cake slice. Petunia just stared at him in disbelief, then glanced at the remaining chocolate cake slice, and then back at Larry, except this time, she had a devious grin on her face.

"No more cake for you." Petunia declared coyly as she pulled the plate with slice of cake away from Larry.

"No!" Larry laughed and went for the cake slice with his fork.

* * *

(..,,..,,)

**AFTER DINNER…**

"That was fun." Petunia remarked as they exited the Grand Gourmet. The valet was already rushing off to fetch Petunia's car.

"Yeah, it was." Larry agreed. The two were now waiting on the curb for Petunia's car to drive up.

"You sure you don't need a ride?" Petunia asked.

"I'm sure," Larry answered, "I'll call a cab."

As the two waited in silence for Petunia's car to arrive, the night started to tick away. They were tired, but they both had a common desire in mind: they didn't want their time together to end just yet.

"Um, Petunia?"

"Yes?"

"Are you gonna be sticking around Bumblyburg awhile?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I will."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have to help set up for the fashion show in Bumblyburg next week."

Just before Larry could ask something else, Petunia's car pulled up, and the valet driver handed Petunia the keys.  
Larry went around to the other side to open the door for Petunia.

"Thank you." Petunia said kindly as she was about to get into her car. Larry realized that this might be the last chance he had to ask the question.

"Petunia?"

Petunia leaned against her car's frame and turned to Larry.

"When do ya think we can do this again sometime?"

Petunia thought over it for a moment before she gave her answer.

"Let's see how this week goes," Petunia suggested, "if we are both not busy a day, we can try for that."

"Ok." Larry replied with relief. Petunia noticed his relief and leaned closer to him.

"Don't worry Larry," she assured him, "it won't be long."

"I'll be waiting nonetheless." Larry stated gallantly. Petunia giggled, and Larry smiled. Petunia kissed Larry's nose and got into her car. Larry blushed as he stood back from the vehicle. Petunia rolled down the window as she started the car.

"Good night Larry." Petunia sighed, right before she drove off.

"You too Petunia!" Larry called back; he wasn't sure if she heard him or not.

Returning his attention at the matter at hand, Larry started to search for taxi to take him back to the LarryManor.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Author's note: So how'd I do with this chapter? I think I covered most of the backstory. For those who don't know, this story is tied in with one of my 'Timely Love Stories' chapters regarding LarryBoy.**

**Some of you might be wondering where is all the action…**

**Well, it already happen. **

**Confused? The next chapter will explain...stay tuned!**


	4. Jail Break

**Author's note: This chapter contains violence. In comparison, this isn't the most violent I have written, but by standards to 'VeggieTales', it is pretty violent...just a warning. No deaths, just violence.**

* * *

**Jail Break**

**EARLIER THAT NIGHT…**

_Bumblyburg Prison_

_7:30 PM_

Commissioner Scooter sat in his chair, monotonously filling out and signing papers with his pen. Sure, being the head of the police department was nice, but the workload weighed as much as the benefits.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Scooter glanced up from his desk and saw Inspector Razz on the otherside of the glass. After pushing a button, the door buzzed as it unlocked, and the Inspector stepped in.

"Ah, Inspector Razz," Scooter greeted as the Inspector took a seat in front of his desk, "what do ya got for me?"

"All prisoners are accounted for," Inspector Razz reported, "our patrols are getting ready to head out for night patrols."

"Aye, good ta know." Scooter remarked and leaned back in his seat.

"Sir, may I ask a question?" wondered Inspector Razz.

"Sure, go ahead lad." Scooter permitted.

"Is it true that this prison use to be just a police station?"

"Aye, tis once was," Scooter told, "but that was before I had that meetin' with the Mayor. Ya see, criminals used to regularly break out every week, but after that meetin', Bumblyburg Police Station was turned into a prison."

"Ah, I was wondering." Commented Inspector Razz.

"Turns out that a prison is better for containin' criminals than a station, am I right Inspector?"

"Yes sir."

"Not only that, Land-Air Security Incorporated gave us some fancy paintball guns and safety systems shortly after the prison was open."

"That explains our high security detail." remarked Inspector Razz.

"Aye, tis very high," Scooter added, "we hold 600 inmates. All criminals and villains."

"Bumblyburg has that many bad guys?"

"Ya should've seen the numbers after the Bad Apple had returned!"

* * *

**MEANWHILE…**

"Listen up everyone," a voice calmly informed over a channel, "because he isn't preoccupied tonight, the boss will be with us when we hit 'em. We have enough time to get in and get out, but the boss wants us to do this as quick as we can. Remember, shoot any cop or non-criminal you see in there. No hostages whatsoever. And make sure your targets are unconscious after you shoot them."

All the members and henchmen checked their colorful ammunition, night vision goggles, and their armed paintball guns.

"Why can't we take hostages?" asked one of the henchmen.

"That part comes later." rasped a deep, watery voice over the channel. Everyone tuned in on the channel felt a jib of fear from hearing the voice.

"Boss, is everything ready?" asked the first voice.

"Indeed, Hector, everything is in place." the boss told him.

"Is everyone ready?" Hector Scallion asked. Multiple voices confirmed over the channel.

"On your go, sir." Hector stated.

The channel was filled with faint static and silence.

"Franco, cut the power," the boss ordered, "the mission is a go."

* * *

(…,,,…,,,)

There was a sharp crack, followed by an explosion, and then all the lights turned off.

"Aaahh, mommy!" Scooter exclaimed and bolted out from his chair.

"Still afraid of the dark, sir?" asked Inspector Razz as he turned on his flashlight.

"I'm trying to get over it." Scooter admitted and calmed down. He tried using the intercom, but since the power was gone, it was useless.  
Instead, he switched on their personal radios.

"Captain Lovenski, what's goin' on?" Scooter demanded over the prison security radio channel.

"Power's been shut off," the police captain reported with his Russian accent, "I've sent a team to investigate. Good news is dhat da emergency locks activated. Criminals are still locked-"

Static suddenly erupted on the radio channel, then an accommodating low boom that shook the entire building.  
Shortly after that, there were sounds of paintball guns firing somewhere in the prison.

"Captain, are ye there?" Scooter demanded.

"Return fire!" the captain's voice shouted over. More gunshots echoed in the compound.

"All officers, we are under attack!" Scooter barked on the channel.

* * *

"_Petunia!" the cucumber exclaim with joy as he quickened his pace._

"_Larry!" the red hair rhubarb rejoiced as she rushed up to meet him._

* * *

A dozen of black vans smashed through the prison's main gate. Before the police could react, the passengers in the vans had already disembarked and open fired with their silenced weapons. Within a few seconds, the station police guards were laying on the ground, unconscious and covered in paint splatters.

"Teams four through twelve get inside. The rest of you sweep the fences. Take out every guard you cross. Drivers, head back to base." Hector ordered. The teams complied with their orders, and the now emptied black vans backed out and drove away from the prison.

Hector lead the teams into the main lobby, and took out any policeman they saw. There were a few panicking citizens in the lobby; Hector took out two while the rest were taken out by others.

"Fan out." Hector ordered them. Hector mentally listed two reasons why the cops were so easy to take out: the police couldn't see in the dark while on the other hand they had night vision goggles on, and the flashlights gave away any police's position.

* * *

(…,,,…,,,)

"Get to the armory; I'll head this way." Commissioner Scooter ordered as they exited his office.

"Yes sir!" Inspector Razz called back as they rushed in the opposite ways. Fortunately, there were a number police officers in the office cubicles just outside the Commissioner's office.

"Five of you come with me," Inspector Razz barked, "the rest of you go back up the Commissioner."

Without a minute to spare, five police officers accompanied Inspector Razz, and the rest of the policemen went after the Commissioner.

"Commissioner, I sent some men to escort you." Inspector Razz informed on the radio.

"Thank ya lad." Scooter's voice replied back.

"Alright, let's move." Inspector Razz ordered, and they rushed out of the office room. The assembled squad rounded a corner, and made their way down the corridor in the direction of the armory.

They all stopped as they heard something hit the ground with a clank behind them. They turned around and shined their flashlights down the hallway. Inspector Razz shined his light on the ground and saw the cover for the air duct. Immediately, he pointed his flashlight and pistol at the open air duct above.

"They're above us." Inspector Razz told the five police officers. The policemen aimed their pistols up and shined their lights on the dark air duct opening. Each of them were nervous and gripped with adrenaline. Before Inspector Razz could inform on the radio about the air ducts, something dropped from the air duct.

"Flashbang!" one of the officers shouted, but it was too late. There was a brilliant, painful flash of white light that left the officers temporarily blind; it was accompanied by an ear shattering bang. Inspector Razz leaned against the wall to stable himself as he tried to regain his sight and sound. He could barely hear the sound of paintball guns firing and paintballs whizzing past him. Then there were impactful stings on his body, and then the world blacked out, and Inspector Razz barely felt the cold floor smack against his head.

* * *

(…,,,…,,,)

"Clear." the pea henchmen reported and dropped down from the air duct. Seven more armed vegetables slipped out of the air duct and went around the six downed policemen. They proceeded towards the office room while pressed closely against the walls. They entered the office room and found nobody present. As four members searched the cubicles for any remaining cop, three members braced themselves against the Commissioner's office. With a nod, one of them busted the door open with the butt of their gun, and the three stormed into the empty office room.

"This is Franco, we cleared the office room, but the Commissioner isn't here." one of the three reported on their own channel.

"Find him." the boss ordered harshly.

"Yes boss." Franco replied as they exited the Commissioner's office. Just for the fun of it, Franco tossed into a paintball grenade into the Commissioner's office. In a second,

there was a blast, and everything in the office was covered in sticky paint.

* * *

"_You know, sometimes I miss the Rhubarb Scorpion." Larry remarked with a sly look on his face. Petunia returned his expression with a smirk._

"_Well, we all know that Rhubarb Scorpion had given up the superhero life." Petunia added._

* * *

**IN THE CELL LEVEL…**

The policemen and attackers were fighting on both the ground of the Cell Level and the upper deck area. The prisoners were all awake at the sudden chaos.

"What's going on!" shouted an inmate in his locked cell. His voice was hardly heard over the exchange of paintball guns firing and the shouting of both attackers and policemen.

"I don't know!" shouted another inmate from the otherside. The whole level was suddenly filled with shouts and screams from the inmates.

"Vhy is zhis happening!"

"Free us!"

"Save me Lampy!"

"I can't see anything!"

"Don't panic Cubby!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Frank! Jessie! Get me outta here!"

"The paint! It smells!"

All the imprisoned criminals caught whiff of the splattered paintballs littering everywhere and half of them gagged. While paintballs could never kill anyone, they were known for their force and stench.

"Upper floor secured!" shouted one of the attackers. Several of the criminals held up on that floor cheered.

"Fire down below!" requested another attacker on the lower floor. The armed attackers leaned over the railing above and fired down upon any police officer below on the lower floor. After a few solid minutes, both the floors were littered with unconscious cops and wretched paint splatters everywhere.

"Get us out!" one of the imprisoned criminals demanded. All of a sudden, every villain and evil-doer was shouting for their freedom, either with pleas or threats.

* * *

"_Did Ricochet and S-Cape ever figure out who was the fastest?"_

"_Surprisingly no; it always ends of in some sort of tie. They even agreed to cheat on a race just to solve who was faster, and they still tied!"_

* * *

Commissioner Scooter made his way down the hallway with the squad of policemen behind him. Reluctantly, the officers let Commissioner Scooter take point. With his flashlight, the Scottish carrot saw the outline of a flashbang grenade being tossed from around the right corner.

"Close yer eyes!" Commissioner Scooter barked. There was a bang and the momentarily blinding flash of light. Luckily for Scooter, his well atoned eyes adjusted in a mere second, for he was practically immune to flashy lights. He ran forward and lunged himself at the corner.  
Twisting himself right as he leapt pass the corner, he shined his flashlight on four potatoes wielding paintball guns and night vision goggles.

The potatoes spotted him and fired. He barely felt the paintballs whiz past his moustache. As he hit the ground, Scooter fired his pistol, splattering a paintball against each of the potatoes' foreheads and knocking them out cold. Scooter picked himself up and glanced back at the squad following him. They were just now recovering from the flashbang.

"Come on, let's go lads!" Commissioner Scooter encouraged and resumed leading the squad. What he didn't see was the four attackers following silently behind them.

* * *

(…,,,…,,,)

"Come out and fight cowards!" a different carrot police officer taunted. Two teams of attackers had successfully cornered a police squadron in the briefing room. Unfortunately, there was only one way into the briefing room, and the policemen had all pointed their weapons at it.

"Boss, we have a bunch cornered in the briefing room," Hector reported on the channel, "we can't get in whatsoever."

"Must I do everything?" groaned the boss with his low water-logged voice.

**INSIDE THE BRIEFING ROOM…**

"Do you think they given up?" asked one of the eight policemen.

"No." answered another flatly.

Suddenly, something dropped down from the air duct and landed on a pea officer with a thud, knocking the officer out. One of the police officers spotted the new attacker and aimed, but the attacker knocked the pistol away and grabbed the carrot officer.  
The tall attacker whirled around and used the carrot officer as a shield just as the other policemen were taking aim at him.

"No wai-" the carrot officer being used as a shield shouted right before the other police accidently fired on him.

"No!" an asparagus officer shouted and charged at the attacker. The figure shoved the unconscious carrot officer at the charging policeman and lunged at another in the opposite direction. The charging asparagus collided with the unconscious carrot thrown at him as the figure tackled the corn officer.  
When the corn officer hit the ground, the figure did a handstand and spun around, kicking a cucumber policeman in the face and sending him flying across the room. After landing the kick, the figure pushed up into the air and brought down a knee into the corn's face, knocking him out.

Glancing up, the figure saw two cauliflower taking aim at him. In less than a second, the figure propelled himself at the two and grabbed ahold of their faces. Still propelling forward, the figure slammed the two cauliflower officers into the wall, cracking it and knocking them out cold.

By then, the asparagus had recovered from having the carrot officer thrown at him. Instantly, the asparagus took aim with his pistol. The attacker saw his out of the corner of his eye, and dodged the shots at the last second. He then rolled over towards a pile of folded metal chairs, snatched one, and flung it at the asparagus. The asparagus ducked as the folded chair flew over him and broke a section of the wall behind him.

"What the-" was all the asparagus managed to say as he stood back up, but then another chair struck him dead on, and sent him crashing into a table.

The attacker slowly started to make his way out of the room, when there was a shot, and a paintball splattered against the side of his head.

The last officer standing watched in horror as the figure slowly turned and glared at him. The officer was struck with so much fear, he couldn't even fire the remaining paintballs in the pistol.

Without a word, the figure back handed the last officer, who crashed unconsciously into the corner.

* * *

(…,,,…,,,)

Hector peered into the briefing room. He saw all eight officers scattered throughout the room, all of them knocked out. He then saw his boss standing there with paint splattered on the side of his head.

"Fish Taco, are you ok?" Hector asked as the two teams filed into the room.

Fish Taco wiped the paint off the side of his head with his fin.

"Never better, Hector." Fish Taco remarked.

Fish Taco was a tall fish that stood on his two caudal fins, and used his two pectoral fins as arms. He wore a metal rebreather around his mouth filled with water, which altered his voice. The apparatus itself clamped tightly around his head, and there was a spike that ran up between his eyes.  
The spike juttered up, almost looking like a dorsal fin of a shark.

"Boss, we have the Commissioner." reported one of his men on the channel. Fish Taco adjusted his headset piece.

"Good, bring him to the Cell Level." Fish Taco ordered.

"Sir, all perimeter guards are taken out." reported another team leader on the com.

"Sweep through the prison to find any of our men, we do not leave here without them." Fish Taco instructed everyone via comlink.

"I didn't know we have the policy of leaving no vegetable behind." Hector remarked as the two teams and Fish Taco exited the briefing room.

"We don't," corrected Fish Taco, "we leave no one for them to interrogate."

* * *

"_What?" Larry asked._

"_You got a moustache." Petunia giggled. Larry realized that he had a smudge of chocolate on his upper lip._

* * *

All of the attackers had gathered up in the darkened Cell Level, awaiting their leader. Their unconscious members were placed against a wall; they would be carried back afterwards. All of the attackers were now crowded in the two floors of the Cell Level, vigorously chanting two words over and over.

"Fish-Fish Ta-co, Ta-co! Fish-Fish Ta-co, Ta-co! Fish-Fish Ta-co, Ta-co! Fish-Fish Ta-co, Ta-co!"

Their chanting drowned out all the other sounds from the imprisoned criminals around them. Up above, Fish Taco walked over to the middle of an outstretched catwalk. The chanting only seemed to become louder at his presence. Fish Taco raised up his fin-arms, and all of them ceased chanting. An eerie and cold silence filled the room before Fish Taco started talking.

"My mercenaries…" Fish Taco proclaimed, his voice echoing everywhere in the Cell Level, "we are successful!"

His mercenaries all cheered, their voices filling the Cell Level.

"We have taken Bumblyburg Prison," Fish Taco summarized, "and we have also…"

He motioned to his side, and Hector brought out an unconscious Commissioner Scooter.

"…taken out, Commissioner Scooter! Which is impossible, given his reputation and abilities. But…we have done the impossible!" Fish Taco seized Commissioner Scooter's body and held him up. His followers shouted with triumph.

"Aside from this," Fish Taco resumed, tossing the Scottish Carrot aside near the edge of the catwalk, "we are now able to proceed with our plan. Attention inmates of Bumblyburg Prison!"

All of the prisoners paid attention, either out of boredom or interest.

"Although you can't see it, I hold in my fin the release button that will free you all." Fish Taco proclaimed, but then glanced at the device.  
"I question why they even have one in the first place." he muttered quietly before resuming his speech.

"When I push this button, you all will be free from this prison." Fish Taco stated, and as if he could read minds he added, "Some of you are thinking that there is a catch to this. There isn't."

With that said, he pushed the button. An alarm klaxon rang, and in unison, all the prison cell cages unlocked and cranked open. Slowly, the criminals started to step out of their containment, not sure if they could trust his word or not.

"What I would like to do is make an offer…" Fish Taco continued, "This little incident was only part of our plan. We have bigger things ahead of us, and so far, everything is going accordingly as 'planned'. My offer is this: join us in our master plan. If you don't, you are free to do whatever you want after we leave here. If you decide to join, my mercenaries will show you the way." Fish Taco finished.

The moment he finished, the mercenaries started moving out as fast as they stormed, taking their unconscious teammates with them.  
As they moved, they continued to chant their leader's name.

"Fish-Fish Ta-co, Ta-co! Fish-Fish Ta-co, Ta-co!"

Fish Taco didn't bother to count how many villains and evil-doers were going with them. Turning his attention to the unconscious Police Commissioner, he grabbed him with one fin and carried him across the catwalk. Once at the end of the catwalk, Fish Taco made his way over to an empty cell, and tossed Commissioner Scooter into the corner. Without remorse, Fish Taco pulled the cage door shut and locked it. Looking to his side, he found his second-in-command, Hector Scallion, waiting for him.

"Let's move." Fish Taco muttered, and they two left the knocked out Commissioner in his cell.

* * *

_"Good night Larry." Petunia sighed, right before she drove off._

"_You too Petunia!" Larry called back; he wasn't sure if she heard him or not._

* * *

**OUTSIDE…**

Fish Taco's mercenaries were moving fast, making their way out of the Prison, and to the streets. They started climbing into the manholes in the streets and slipping into the sewers. Many of the super villains followed, as well as some evil-doers. The others took to the streets and rooftops.

The Prison's power was still out, and would remain out until dawn. All of Bumblyburg's night police force was incapacitated for the time being.

With satisfactory results of the night, Fish Taco silently pulled the manhole over his head as he descended into the sewers.

Although Bumblyburg had no idea, the city was in danger.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Author's note: So basically, this chapter was happening at the same time as the previous one. Was the violence too much? I don't really think so. After all, it was paintball and nobody died.**


	5. Suspicion

**Author's note: Happy Labor Day! In total hindsight, I have been working through mental burn out from school, and I'm only a few weeks in. **

**Oh well, it's life. **

* * *

**Suspicion**

_LarryManor_

_10:12 PM_

"Good night!" Larry shouted back at the cab driver as the cab sped away. Taking out his key, he unlocked the highly detailed front door, and went inside, locking it behind him. Larry sighed in joyous relief; he was finally home, and he was _very_ tired.

"Alfred!" Larry called out to his asparagus butler as he took off his tuxedo jacket.

No answer.

"Alfred?" Larry repeated and started to look around for him.  
He wasn't in the elegant hallway, or the fancy kitchen, nor the grand dining room. Larry wondered why he had so many expensive furniture and high lifestyle materials as he went about his manor, but then remembered that it came with the place when he bought it.

"He might be in the LarryCave." Larry mumbled to himself. Sure enough, right when Larry entered the living room, the secret passage to the LarryCave slid open.  
Alfred came out carrying a platter with a teapot and a tea cup.

"Master Larry, welcome home." Alfred greeted in a joyful manner.

"There you are Alfred," Larry yawned, "I was wondering where ya ran off to."

"If you don't mind me asking…how was your date tonight?" Alfred inquired. The secret passageway behind Alfred slid shut.

"It was great Alfred," Larry described happily, "we ate dinner and we had a great time."

"That's good to hear Master Larry," Alfred said, "you two make a wonderful couple."

"Thanks Alfred." Larry replied sheepishly. Despite being his butler and highly sophisticated, Alfred had always been a loyal friend throughout the years. Alfred simply smiled and nodded before he started to head to the kitchen.

"By the way," Alfred added and turned around, "you never told me Phosphate Knight was visiting."

Larry had to process the information from Alfred's comment.  
He, too, apparently had no idea.

"He's here?" Larry asked in surprise.

"Oh yes, he's down in the LarryCave," Alfred explained and motioned towards the secret passage, "He arrived an hour after you left for your date; he's been waiting for you."

"Oh," Larry said, "well, I better not keep him waiting."

"I gave him some tea, but I didn't stay long to see how exactly he is supposed to drink it," Alfred explained, "I still wonder if he ever takes off that helmet of his at all."

Alfred resumed heading back towards the kitchen with the platter holding the teapot and teacup. Larry pressed the secret button, and the wall passage slid open smoothly. Quickly, Larry made his way down the lighted spiral staircase that tunneled down towards the LarryCave. He could smell the dampen air of the cave down below.  
Larry came to the end of the staircase, the metal doors slid apart, and he entered the dim LarryCave.

He took into account of how many changes the LarryCave has been through over the years. In the early days of his career, the LarryCave only took up a section of the cavern, and the LarryComputer was only a high tech computer attached to pipes. Fortunately, technology and his career advanced. In no time, the LarryCave had expanded throughout the entire cave.

Then, just around the time the League of Incredible Vegetables was formed, Larry's business invented a new eco-friendly resource, and Larry's profit skyrocketed. After giving 50 percent of the profits to charities around Bumblyburg, Larry used just about all of his remaining profits to upgrade the LarryCave. The cave now had a new highly advanced computer system, not attached to pipes, a conference room with a touch screen table, hover chairs, platforms and catwalks, and a number of other cool features.

Larry walked onto the central platform and saw a familiar vegetable standing silently in front of the main computer screen.

The taller cucumber wore an armored chest plate and Spartan-like helmet with only two eye slits, both pieces of armor colored white, and had a huge dull-looking sword equipped on his back. However, Larry knew that in a flash that the dull-looking sword could turn into a potassium-charged blade.  
The computer screens' lights casted an eerie glow over the figure's white armor. In front of him stood the 'Fighter against Temptation'; aka the Phosphate Knight.

"Hey Phosphate Knight," Larry greeted the figure as he approached up to him, "you didn't tell me that you were visiting."

The Phosphate Knight silently turned around to face Larry. Larry noticed that Phosphate Knight was holding an empty tea cup, most likely the one Alfred gave him.  
Phosphate Knight just stood there looking down at Larry, not saying anything.  
Larry then remembered that Phosphate Knight preferred to be quiet.

"What brings you to Bumblyburg?" Larry decided to ask, trying to start up a conversation. On occasions, Phosphate Knight would visit the LarryCave to help LarryBoy.

"I've tracked the Bad Apple to Bumblyburg." Phosphate Knight spoke stern but softly. Larry's tired expression was replaced with shock and concern. The Bad Apple had already attempted to takeover Bumblyburg twice, and the last attempted almost succeeded.

"Are you sure?" Larry questioned, even though he already knew the answer. Phosphate Knight went over to the touch screen conference table and turned it on. A map of the entire Bumblyburg metropolis was displayed on the screen, and the southern area of was highlighted.

"She entered Bumblyburg through the South," Phosphate Knight explained, "and she is hiding somewhere in the city."

"How do you know she didn't leave the city?"

"You updated the LarryComputer to track all signs of temptation webbings, remember?"

"Oh, right." Larry yawned. Phosphate Knight turned to Larry and stared at him through the darkened eye slits in his helmet. Larry smacked his lips, and then realized that Phosphate Knight was staring at him.

"What?"

"Out late with Petunia?" Phosphate Knight asked.

"How'd you know?" Larry asked timidly.

"Alfred told me."

"Oh."

"Get some rest," Phosphate Knight instructed, "you need it." Larry took notice of the slight change of Phosphate Knight's personality opening up. Larry and Alfred were about the only ones who Phosphate Knight opened up to. He was all quiet and serious with all the other superheroes, including Ricochet!

"I can't go to sleep now," Larry tried to argue, "I gotta be on the lookout for any danger."

"The computer is monitoring the town for any distress signals or calls." Phosphate Knight countered.  
Larry was about to say something again, but Phosphate Knight interjected.

"I'll let you know if anything happens."

Larry was about to say something else, but another yawn interrupted him. His eyes felt heavy and his mind felt dreary.  
At that point, Larry took in Phosphate Knight's advice and insistence.

"Alright," Larry tiredly conceded, "I'm trusting you to wake me up if anything happens."

"Of course." Phosphate Knight stated and handed Larry the empty tea cup, "Can you take this back up to Alfred?"

"Sure." Larry mumbled and turned to head back up, "Good night Phosphate Knight."

Phosphate Knight said nothing as he watched Larry make his way through the automatic metal door and up the stairs. When the passage shut, Phosphate Knight returned his eyes to the LarryComputer monitoring Bumblyburg on screen.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY…**

_LarryManor_

_6:21 AM_

The sun was barely peeping out over the horizon, bringing the morning to Bumblyburg. In the western skies loomed a clutter of grey rain clouds, far distanced and not expected to pass over Bumblyburg today. Larry was snug in his bed, peacefully sleeping on the Saturday morning.

"Master Larry!" Alfred's hurried voice exclaimed from the hallway. Larry just rolled over onto his side.

"Master Larry!" Alfred called out again, except this time closer to Larry's bedroom. In his deep sleep, Larry could barely hear his butler. Suddenly, the bedroom door flung open with a slam, awaking Larry from his slumber. Unbeknownst to Larry, Alfred had assumed that he was still asleep and had already pushed the button on the side of the bed.

"What is it Al-FRED!" Larry cried as he was rolled onto the floor by the tilting mattress. He stood up and glared at his butler.

"I was awake Alfred!" Larry pointed out as he threw the pillows and sheets back onto the bed.

"I'm terribly sorry, but this is an emergency!" Alfred explained. This caught Larry's attention and partially snapped him out of his drowsiness.

"What is it Alfred?" Larry demanded, "Did Phosphate Knight pick up any readings?"

"No, he just called." Alfred hurriedly explained.

"Where is he?" Larry questioned.

"He's at the Bumblyburg Prison," informed Alfred, "he left sometime last night, but I couldn't believe what he just told me."

"What did he tell you?"

"Master Larry, last night there was an attack on Bumblyburg Prison!"

Before Alfred elaborate, Larry had already bolted out of the master bedroom, heading down towards the LarryCave.

* * *

(…,,,…,,,)

_Bumblyburg Prison_

_7:15 AM_

The Prison had yellow tape surrounding the place, keeping everyone at bay from rushing into the place to find out what happen. Paramedics and Firemen were rushing around, carrying out the injured officers from the Prison. Any policeman that wasn't on duty last night was now securing the perimeter.

"_This is Vicki Cucumber reporting live from Bumblyburg Prison. As you can see behind me, a massive paintball shooting took place here, and many stationed officers were shot with paintballs. Causalities are unknown at the moment, and we have had no word of Commissioner Scooter's condition yet. We do have confirmation that LarryBoy, the League of Incredible Vegetables, and other superheroes are inside investigating as we speak. Stay tuned for more information on this developing crisis."_

* * *

**INSIDE THE PRISON…**

The entire prison was like an angry beehive. Paramedics and nurses were running around everywhere, trying to attend and carry out the unconscious, paint covered police officers. The superheroes present in the facility were starting to assemble in the Cell Level now unoccupied by criminals.

"I informed Alfred as soon as I found out." Phosphate Knight told LarryBoy as they made their way down the hallway towards the Cell Level.

"Thank you Phosphate Knight." Larry said right before they entered.

The two of them made their way into the Cell Level and saw the superheroes lingering around on the lower floor. As they made their way down the stairs, LarryBoy spotted one superhero he assumed he wouldn't be here.

"Junio-" LarryBoy started to speak, but caught himself on the last syllable, "I mean…Ricochet, what are you doing here?"

Ricochet turned around to the call of his identity and spotted LarryBoy approaching. Quickly, the young asparagus jumped and bounced over to LarryBoy with his super suit.

"LarryBoy! It's great to see you again." Ricochet greeted excitedly as he stood in front of LarryBoy. Although he admired his enthusiasm, LarryBoy wasn't sure if it was suitable for the young superhero to be here with all of the wounded and multicolored carnage. After all, he was only a kid.

"Ricochet, whadya' you here?" LarryBoy asked, trying to make it sound as friendly as possible.

"Isn't it obvious? The bad guys escaped, and now Bumblyburg is in danger! We need every superhero we can get, and I'm a superhero!" Ricochet replied as if it was obvious, "Plus this counts for my superhero hours."

"We don't have 'superhero hours'." LarryBoy pointed out. Ricochet's jaw dropped, and his eagerness faded, but LarryBoy saw the determination in his eyes.

"I know what happen here is a kinda big deal, and I'm still a little new at this…and that I'm still a kid," Ricochet confessed with courage, "but I thought this would be a good opportunity to gain some experience. Right LarryBoy?"

LarryBoy had to give the young asparagus credit for having the heart to be here. Deciding on his verdict, LarryBoy faintly smiled at Ricochet.

"Ok then," LarryBoy agreed as and Ricochet joined the other superheroes, "for 'the experience'."

* * *

(…,,,…,,,)

"I would like to thank you all for coming on such short notice," Thingamabob announced as he, LarryBoy, and Phosphate Knight stood in front of the gathered superheroes, "but as you can see, this is a major crisis."

"Last night, Bumblyburg Prison was attacked and all of the prisoners escaped," LarryBoy informed, looking around at the empty jail cells, "we don't know how they were able to bypass all the security, but we are checking it out today. Unfortunately, we couldn't find any criminals to question, so we have to search for clues."

"Don't you think this is a kinda large group for an investigation?" the Masked Zucchini identified.

"Which is exactly why we are splitting into two teams," Thingamabob explained thoroughly, "while some of us stay here to help out, the other team goes out to round up any escaped prisoners on the streets and makes sure the city doesn't fall into anarchy."

While the superheroes were organizing themselves into two teams, LarryBoy casted a glance over at Phosphate Knight. He had assumed that the tall armored cucumber would tell them anything else, since he was the first one here, but he had remained silent. By the time LarryBoy had focused on what was happening, most of the assembled superheroes were heading out to sweep the streets Bumblyburg. Along with them, LarryBoy saw Vogue leaving. A small part in him wanted to go out and join the rest to help patrol with Vogue and the others, but he knew in his mind that he had to stay and help out in the prison.

Examining who remained, LarryBoy found only a few superheroes had stayed behind to help out.

"Alright then," Thingamabob spoke up, assessing who was left, "S-Cape, you and Ricochet deal with the media outside."

"We're on it." S-Cape declared as he jet-packed past LarryBoy and Ricochet zooming right beside him.

"Electro Melon, you and Phosphate Knight check out the power room and find out how the power went off." Thingamabob instructed. Electro Melon idly glanced around the Cell Level with a perplexed expression.

"Where is cucumber knight?" Electro Melon rumbled confused. Everyone else glanced around the Cell Level and noticed that Phosphate Knight had vanished.

"Okay…LB, can you go with Electro Melon to check out the power room?" Thingamabob requested.

"Sure!" LarryBoy answered.

While Bob finished up with assigning tasks for the other superheroes, Electro Melon and LarryBoy headed off to the power room.

* * *

**MEANWHILE…**

Ricochet skidded to a halt in the lobby, slowly seeing the wall of news coverage awaiting outside past the glass doors. The young superhero suddenly felt a knot in his gut and his voice dry up all of a sudden. S-Cape noticed this right before he opened the door and turned around to the nervous asparagus.

"Somethin' the matter Ricochet?" S-Cape asked as he went over and stood in front of Ricochet.

"It's just…" Ricochet tensely spoke, "I've never really had an interview before…and I don't wanna mess anything up."

"Ohhh." S-Cape softly realized. Ricochet shifted uneasily at the thought of him being on live television and having questions and flashes coming at him from everywhere at once. It was quite an unnerving feeling.

"Don't worry kid," S-Cape assured as he and Ricochet went over to the doors, "just let me do the talking."

* * *

(…,,,…,,,)

"Let me back in there!" a Scottish voice demanded.

"Sorry Commissioner, you're in no shape right now." a paramedic explained.

"I'm breathin' and talkin' aren't I?" Commissioner Scooter shot back.

Thingamabob glanced over at where the commotion was coming from. Then he saw the protesting Police Commissioner being wheeled out on a gurney by two medics. Before they got away, Thingamabob caught up with them.

"Thingamabob!" Commissioner Scooter exclaimed as he saw the tomato approach. The two paramedics stopped for the approaching superhero.

"How are you Commissioner Scooter?" Thingamabob asked sincerely.

"From what I been told, they found me in a cell!" Commissioner Scooter said while sitting up on the gurney, "Now, could ya tell these fellas that I don't need to be goin' to the nearest hospital?"

Thingamabob examined the wounded carrot on the gurney.  
He had a swollen eye, bruises, and smudges of paint everywhere on his uniform and hair, including his moustache.

"I'm sorry, Commissioner, but you're in critical condition." Thingamabob told him.

"Critical? But I'm still up!"

"I think it would be best if you get to a hospital as soon as possible," Thingamabob reasoned, "you could be seriously hurt."

The wide eyed Scottish carrot took in the advice and slumped in defeat. He had to admit though, he was a bit tired.

"Fine," Commissioner Scooter agreed, "but could ya check my office? I left some very important paperwork on my desk. I hope they didn't steal them."

"I will, Commissioner." Thingamabob assured.

"Alright boys," Commissioner Scooter ordered and laid back in the gurney, "to the nearest hospital."

In an instant, the paramedics were rushing the Police Commissioner out, and Thingamabob was making his way over to the Commissioner's office.

* * *

**IN THE POWER ROOM…**

"How's it look down there Electro Melon?" LarryBoy called down from above on a catwalk.

"It's looking bad." the Electro Melon rumbled.

Electro Melon was observing looking over the wires, circuits, and generators to figure out how the power was shut off, while LarryBoy was searching where the criminals entered from. LarryBoy glanced over the catwalk and peered down at Electro Melon.

"Whadya mean?" LarryBoy asked.

"This place runs on two primary generators and two auxiliary generators," Electro Melon growled, "but somehow enemies manage to shut off all at once."

LarryBoy had to hand it to Electro Melon. Despite his bulk and one-track mind, Electro Melon knew all about anything dealing with electricity and machines that ran on electricity. LarryBoy was about to head down there to check it out, but he suddenly stepped on something with a metallic _clank_.

He looked down and saw himself standing on a metal air duct filter. Glancing upward, LarryBoy saw the open ventilation shaft which the metal air duct belonged to. Although he didn't know much about power rooms, LarryBoy knew that ventilation shafts were suppose to be covered, and this one was open.

"Hmm." LarryBoy mumbled to himself and took aim. He fired one of his suction ears up into the shaft and it attached to the inside.

"I think I mighta found how they got in," LarryBoy called down to Electro Melon as he reeled himself up through the open duct, "I'll be right back."

"If LarryBoy says so." Electro Melon grunted as he continued to examine the generators.

* * *

(…,,,…,,,)

"I can't believe this…" Commissioner Scooter groaned as he was wheeled out of the prison and over to an ambulance. Right before he was loaded up, a police deputy ran up to him.

"Commissioner, sir," the officer spoke, "we have confirmation on who escaped."

"Tell me, deputy, did they all escape?" Commissioner Scooter asked wearily, even though he already knew the answer.

"All but one, sir." the deputy reported. This news made Commissioner Scooter go wide-eyed.

"And whom might that 'one' be?" the Commissioner asked in alarm.

"Prisoner 600," the deputy explained, "he's still in his containment."

"That's a relief," Commissioner Scooter sighed, "be sure to let the superheroes know."

"Yes, sir." the deputy said as the ambulance doors closed and the emergency vehicle sped to the nearest hospital with the Police Commissioner.

* * *

(…,,,…,,,)

"Hey Thingamabob, did we find out anything yet?" S-Cape asked over the com channel, "My charm can't hold off the media forever."

"I'm in the Commissioner's office right now," Thingamabob reported with a groan, "everything is covered in paint."

"Should I tell the media that?"

"No no no, don't tell them that."

"Supper Hero, Dark Crow, and I have evacuated most of the causalities."

"Thanks Lemon Twist." S-Cape said.

"I think they got into the power room through the ventilation system." LarryBoy reported.

"Why do you say that?" Thingamabob wondered.

"Well…I'm standing on the roof right now, and I just got outta the ventilation duct that leads to the power room."

"Thanks for the info, LarryBoy." S-Cape replied.

"Any luck with the generators, Electro Melon?" Thingamabob asked.

"Electro Melon thinks that someone knew how to shut down generators."

"Whadya mean by that?" Ricochet piped up on the channel.

"Electro Melon thinks that this was an inside job," Electro Melon explained, "only mechanics and engineers know how to shut down all these generators."

"I'll be right down there to check it out, Electro Melon." LarryBoy declared.

"Should I tell the media that?" S-Cape asked.

"S-Cape, we don't want to cause any more panic than there already is." Thingamabob instructed and sighed, "The media is so jumpy sometimes."

There was a moment of silence on the channel.

"You want me to tell them _that_?" S-Cape asked in confusion.

"No!" all the other superheroes declared at once.

* * *

(…,,,…,,,)

Thingamabob groaned as his clicked his comlink off. The whiff of stale paint brought his attention back to the situation at hand. He was in the Commissioner's office, trying to find any sort of clue. The fact that all the furniture and walls were layered with a soggy coat of paint made the normal task extremely difficult. Not to mention the paint splattered on the ceiling and leisurely dripping paint drops onto the ground.

"Well…the Commissioner doesn't have to worry about stolen paperwork." Thingamabob said as his robotic hand carefully plucked up a sheet of soggy paper covered with paint off the Commissioner's desk. The tomato grimaced at the sight of all the other paperwork ruined by the paint. Whatever importance the paperwork held, it was now lost to the paint.

Putting back the paper and retracting his robotic hand back into his utility belt, Thingamabob extended his magnifying glass arm from his belt to get a closer look at things. He maneuvered carefully around the area of the floor that didn't have paint.

'Who could such damage on this magnitude?' Thingamabob wondered as he searched.

Suddenly, a painted lump next to the desk on the floor caught his attention. Shifting his magnifying glass over to the lump, Thingamabob could make out the outline of an oval shaped object covered in paint. With patient curiosity, Thingamabob activated his other robotic arm and cautiously picked up the object covered in paint. Using his other robotic arm to wipe away the paint, Thingamabob observed the object more closely.

"A paint grenade?"

* * *

(…,,,…,,,)

_Whunk! Clank! Bump! Thunk! _

Electro Melon slowly stared up at the open air duct as he heard the noises getting louder and accompanied by screams.

"Ow! Oof! That hurts! Ouch! Aaaah!"

Electro Melon watched as LarryBoy fell out of the air duct and landed face first on the catwalk above.

"Is LarryBoy ok?" Electro Melon idly asked as he watched the cucumber get back up.

"Sure…just slipped." LarryBoy said woozily before he shook his head and fixed his senses. Seeing Electro Melon down below, LarryBoy vaulted off the catwalk and down to the floor, which was only a few feet below the catwalk.

"So," LarryBoy started to say as he came over to the generators, "whatcha find?"

"Electro Melon thinks that someone knew how to shut off the generators," the big electrical melon explained in his profound, angry voice, "no regular criminal knows how to work these things."

LarryBoy examined the heavy machinery and circuits that produced power for the entire prison.

"Who installed these generators?" LarryBoy asked. Electro Melon quickly searched the room for an answer.

"Uh…" Electro Melon groaned before his eyes drifted over to the label on the generators, "Label says...Land-Air Security Incorporated."

"What?" LarryBoy asked in surprise as he turned to Electro Melon. He followed Electro Melon's stare and found the Land-Air Security Incorporated logo label on the generators. This puzzled LarryBoy. Land-Air Security Inc. was a well-trusted company that ensured security and safety to the buyers. With a company as effective and trustworthy, how could one easily shut down a generator made by a security industry, let alone a bunch of them at once?

That question sprung several other questions into LarryBoy's head: who smart enough to shut down the highly functional generators? How did they shut them down? And how exactly did they know where the generators were?

"They must'a had a map or something to get in here." LarryBoy stated as he contemplated over the questions in his head.

"GPS?" Electro Melon suggested.

"Maybe," LarryBoy agreed, "and if they managed to raid the entire place, they must'a known the entire layout for the prison." Realizing the possibility and probability, LarryBoy quickly activated his comlink.

"Thingamabob, I think I know how they managed to pull this off so quickly." LarryBoy announced.

"How?" Thingamabob's voice asked over the channel.

"We think they knew the layout of the prison. That's how they managed to cut the power and overthrow the police so quickly." LarryBoy explained.

"Speaking of which, I found a paint grenade in the Commissioner's office, whoever attacked must have had a lot of superior firepower and weapons." Thingamabob explained.

The mention of the word 'weapons' made LarryBoy think of what company produced weapons; maybe they could trace the weapons shipments to the buyers.  
Almost immediately, his eyes lingered over to the Land-Air Security Inc. labels on the generators.

"Thingamabob, does that paint grenade have a label on it?" LarryBoy wondered as he eyed the logo label.

"It's covered in too much paint, I can't tell."

"The LarryComputer could probably tell." LarryBoy mentioned.

"I'll take it there as soon as I can." Thingamabob confirmed.

"Alright then, LarryBoy and Electro Melon out." LarryBoy said and deactivated the comlink. The fact that Land-Air Security Incorporated was a weapons company, as well as the rival sponsoring company in the debate, made LarryBoy have some suspicions. Deciding to think about it later, LarryBoy focused on the present and turned to Electro Melon, who was getting grumpy from waiting.

"Electro Melon." LarryBoy stated to get his attention. Electro Melon grunted in response and glanced at LarryBoy. "Can you get the generators back online?"

"Ok." Electro Melon said and turned to the generators. LarryBoy watched as Electro Melon's grump expression formed into a scowl, and electricity started to radiate and spark out from his body.

Unfortunately, LarryBoy forgot to stand back.

* * *

**OUTSIDE…**

"…and Commissioner Scooter is currently on his way to the hospital."

"Why didn't any superhero come to the rescue?" asked another reporter.

"The power was cut; they couldn't send any sort of distress signal because there was no power."

Ricochet just stood silently next to S-Cape, trying his best to look serious and ignore all the flashing camera lights taking photos of him and S-Cape. He had only answered one or two questions, but he had mostly remained quiet.

"Bumblyburg Prison has the most highly advanced power system. How exactly did they cut the power?" asked a female cucumber with blond hair.  
Ricochet recognized her face, since he saw her most of the time on the news. It was Vicki Cucumber!  
Sure enough, Ricochet saw her cameraman, Jerry Gourd, holding the big camera and recording them.

"A highly technical guy must've knew how to cut the power." S-Cape explained as best he could.

"Now that the bad guys are out, will there be enough superheroes and policemen to protect us?"

"If you saw earlier, we sent a team of superheroes out earlier to patrol around to make sure everyone is safe for now."

"And how do you explain all the casualties during the prison?" Vick Cucumber continued to question.

"Apparently they were armed better than the police." S-Cape simply said.

"Are you suggesting that if the police were armed better, then they could've stopped this prison break?" a different reporter asked.

"Possibly, but don't get me started on the debate between Councilman Peach and Mayor Blueberry." S-Cape snapped.

"Who are you voting for?" a reporter shouted somewhere in the back.

"I said don't get me started!" S-Cape called back.

"Ricochet, what are your thoughts on the debate?" another reporter asked. Ricochet's eyes went big.

"I'm too young to vote." Ricochet answered before he was immediately bombarded with questions. All the questions were being asked at once, and he wasn't able to understand or hear all of them.

"Ricochet, how are old are you?...Is the League turning children into superheroes?...Do you like being a superhero?...Do your parents know about this?...Are you saying that the League is putting children at risk by being superheroes?...Who do you want to be mayor?"

Ricochet turned to S-Cape for help, but the gourd was pretending to listen on the comlink.  
Fearing that he had to answer all these questions and fend for himself, Ricochet gulped.

"Ricochet, I think you're needed inside," S-Cape declared, "why don't you go help out Thingamabob?"  
It took a moment for Ricochet to realize that S-Cape was helping him out of the grasp of the media.

"Sure!" Ricochet said, and started to head back into the prison to go find Thingamabob.

"Y'all should really lay off the kid," Ricochet heard S-Cape tell the covering media, "how do you think it makes you look if you ask a bunch of questions to a kid who doesn't know you?"

The reporters and covering media fell silent for a few seconds.

"Who's faster, you or Ricochet?" a reporter finally asked.

Ricochet stopped to hear the answer.

"At the moment, it's undecided." S-Cape declared. Smiling at his friend's compassion, Ricochet hurried inside the prison.

"Will the power be back on?" a reporter asked. Before S-Cape could answer, the entire Prison lit up.

"Does that answer your question?" S-Cape asked.

* * *

(…,,,…,,,)

Electro Melon inhaled and exhaled to calm himself down. The bolts of electricity withdrew from the powered generators and returned back in him. Slowly, his electrical glow started to fade, but kept enough anger to be his superhero self. The generators hummed and buzzed with power as they started to function once again.

"Ouch…" Electro Melon heard LarryBoy whimper. Glancing over to LarryBoy, he saw the singed cucumber twitching from being shocked.  
Electro Melon realized what he accidently did.

"Sorry." Electro Melon apologized with a nervous look.

"No…problem." LarryBoy stated as he trembled from getting shocked.

* * *

(…,,,…,,,)

Phosphate Knight watched silently as the remaining police casualities were carried out on gurneys. Supper Hero, Lemon Twist, and the Dark Crow were busy helping out inside. He had already swept through the place and found no sign of temptation webbing. Despite the criminals breaking free, the Bad Apple wasn't one of them.

The sound of rambling caught his attention, and Phosphate Knight glanced over to where it came from. He found eight police officers being carried out. Unlike the other officers, these victims, except for one the one covered in paint, they had bruises and scars. One of them was babbling words and was in shock, the other were out cold. Phosphate Knight approached the babbling officer on the gurney.

"What happen?" Phosphate Knight asked. His crisp cold voice was able to get the officer talking.

"W-we held out…" the officer started to collectively ramble, "we were s-safe…h-he dr-ropped from above."

"Who?"

"The m-masked creature took us out in seconds…we shot at him…I SHOT at HIM!...h-he was too f-fast…he took us out in seconds…I was the only one left…I shot at him…I SHOT at HIM!...I HIT him…h-he took us out in seconds."

"What was he?" was the last thing Phosphate Knight asked. The officer stared at him with haunted eyes and a gawking mouth.

"Fish." policeman wheezed before he started to babble and ramble on again. Phosphate Knight nodded at the paramedics, who swiftly loaded the poor officer onto the ambulance. Within a few seconds, the ambulance was speeding off to the hospital, leaving Phosphate Knight to process the information that the officer gave him.

* * *

**ELSEWHERE DEEP IN THE SEWERS…**

Throughout all the oversized sewers, the escaped criminals were lounging around while the mercenaries were busy getting ready. The sewers of Bumblyburg was an ideal subterranean base to hold a personal army, but the horrible stench of sewage, the lack of necessary elbow room, and additional number of criminals made it rather unpleasant to dwell in such conditions. Deep at the heart of the labyrinth of tunnels, an assembled group of super villains were discussing with the mercenaries' boss: Fish Taco. Despite all their threats and concerns, the boss was calmly answering them, and even though none of them said it, it was his calmness that made them weary.

All of them stood around a table, a map of Bumblyburg laid out before them. Fish Taco stood at one end of the table with his arms crossed, while the assembled super villains were standing around the table. Behind him, his second-in-command Hector Scallion stood and waited in silence.

"We can head up there right now and take over," Awful Alvin stated, "there are hardly any policemen to stop us."

"As much as I loathe zhe babbling onion, I agree." Greta Von Gruesome added, "now iz da time to strike!" She slammed her metal gauntlets down on the map of Bumblyburg for emphasis, and her 'arms' buzzed with energy. Seeing that their words were getting nowhere, the Emperor tried to reason with Fish Taco.

"Fish Taco, I don't know what you are planning, but they do have a point," Emperor pointed out, "why not waste a good opportunity to-"

Fish Taco turned his wrathful gaze at the Cherry Tomato, who stopped in midsentence out of fear. Saying nothing, Fish Taco turned his attention back to the map.

"Even Lampy agrees!" Alvin added, and pulled his 'sidekick' closer to him.

"Mention that sidekick of yours one more time and I will personally snap him into six pieces and shatter the light bulb." Fish Taco warned, not even looking up at Awful Alvin or Lampy. His rebreather made his voice sound even more menacing. With a horrified expression, the villainous onion quickly pushed Lampy aside.

"If we are bringing up questions, I would like to know why you are using paintballs instead of lasers." L-Ray demanded. Fish Taco slowly fixed his stare upon the gunslinger jalapeño, who anxiously awaited his answer.

"Draw." Fish Taco ordered and carelessly reached for something under the table. In an instant, L-Ray aimed his infamous laser pistol at Fish Taco, and the tip of the pistol charged with red energy. Before he could fire, however, Fish Taco had casually pulled out a paintball pistol and fired. The paintball hit the jalapeño in the face, knocking him both back and out.

"Much faster." Fish Taco decreed and tossed the pistol aside. All the other criminals shifted uncomfortably at Fish Taco's sudden actions.

"Aside from zhe points already made, vhat are ve vaiting for?" asked Dr. Flurry.

"Yeah, what gives...Taco Fish?" Glitch demanded. Fish Taco shot a deadly glare at the holographic grape.

"Taco Fish is an entirely different fish." Fish Taco growled and pointed a fin at the hologram of the grape.  
The other villains were afraid that the fish was going to lash out at any second and smash the robotic crab that contained Glitch, not that any of them would mind. Glitch just rolled his eyes as his robotic crab projector curled up.

"To answer your question, doctor," Fish Taco resumed, regaining his composure, "all of you are forgetting that there are superheroes up above."

All the assembled villains laughed at Fish Taco's remark, except for Dr. Flurry who still held the League of Incredible Vegetables to a degree of respect.  
Fish Taco patiently waited for all of them to come to their senses.

"That's what you're afraid of?" laughed Emperor.

"In case you have forgotten," Fish Taco spoke up above the laughter, "all of you were imprisoned by a superhero."

"There was only by ourselves, and now we are many!" Greta Von Gruesome exclaimed.

"And there are many _other_ superheroes in Bumblyburg." Fish Taco countered. This remark managed to cease all the laughter.

"But I am sure most of you know the legendary superhero, LarryBoy, am I correct?" Fish Taco asked. He was answered with silence. Seeing that he wasn't going to be interrupted again he continued, "All of you have underestimated him, and that's what caused your downfall. He was the first superhero that inspired others to take up the mantle of superheroes."

"What are you getting at?" asked Magneta as she checked herself in her pocket mirror.

"We need to eradicate the inspiration." Fish Taco answered. All the villains exchanged confused expressions.

"Eradicate the...inspiration?" Emperor repeated.

"Cut the head of the serpent." Fish Taco rephrased flatly.

"I'm pretty sure nobody understands what you are saying." Alvin stated.

"Take out the leader." Hector Scallion finally spoke up, who was standing near the door and watching the whole meeting. Even though the assembled villains understood the scallion's words, the assembled villains didn't quite get the idea.

"But superheroes have no leader…" Glitch brought up. In minor frustration, Fish Taco raised his fin curled into a fist and brought it down on the map, the table almost breaking from the impact.

"We need to take out LarryBoy." Fish Taco growled.

"Ohhh." all the villains realized. Fish Taco groaned and rubbed the front of his rebreather.

"And we can't do that if we can't find him." Fish Taco explained and folded his fins once again.

"I think I can help you there." a smooth female voice stated from across the table. Everyone looked up at the figure who stood in the doorway of the damp room. There, they saw the tempting eyes of a well-known super villain. She walked in with her green trench coat and spider legs which quietly made a tapping noise on every tread. Hector didn't bother on taking aim and stopping her On top of her head, they could see her sidekick coiled up around her stem.

Everyone heard a saxophone play a trilling note as she came over, but no one knew where it came from, or cared. Everyone knew who she was though: the mistress of temptation, the web spinner of wants, The Bad Apple.

"This is just like the last time I was in Bumblyburg…" Bad Apple remarked as she stood at the other end of the table opposite to Fish Taco. Glancing around, she saw the too familiar faces of her previous 'allies' and the eyes of her rival.

"Hello Magenta, you look well." Bad Apple greeted sarcastically.

"You as well." Magenta scoffed and did her best to ignore the apple.

"Ah, the Bad Apple herself." Fish Taco stated the obvious as he unfolded his fins.

"And Curly!" the worm stated as he uncoiled around Bad Apple's stem. Bad Apple shot him a glare, and he quickly coiled back up, adjusting his fedora along the way.

"Yes…of course." Fish Taco mumbled aloud.

"I heard there was a prison break, right?" Bad Apple asked, pretending not to know of what happen the previous night.

"What do you want?" Fish Taco cut to the chase. Bad Apple had a devilish smile on her face.

"Only what you want dear." Bad Apple answered innocently.

"My intentions are very different than yours, I assure." Fish Taco declared grimly.

"Really now? Gathering a bunch of villains? Plotting? Sounds awfully like something _I _did when I tried to take over Bumblyburg a second time." Bad Apple explained, a hint of anger in her voice.

"And ultimately failed." interrupted Glitch. Bad Apple twitched an eye and did her best to ignore the holographic grape.

"What are you _really_ planning?" Bad Apple questioned suspiciously.

"Something that will benefit us all," Fish Taco answered, "but first, we must get rid of LarryBoy."

"If it helps, I know where he lives." Bad Apple enlightened. Everyone turned and glared at Bad Apple. Fish Taco's eyes widened, but then returned to normal.

"Perhaps you could tell us?" Fish Taco inquired.

"Mmm…I promised not to tell," Bad Apple sighed, but her expression was replaced with an evil one, "but I said nothing about showing."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Author's Note: Phosphate Knight is my own OC, I have his character bio on my profile page if you are remotely interested. Magneta and Glitch are OCs...and there will be plenty of other minor OC villains in the future chapters. Usually, I would just stick to the canon characters, but I don't think that would be enough villainy.**


	6. Inferno

**Author's note: It just so happens that my birthday is the next day after this chapter was posted. JOY. Enough of personal details, here is a new chapter.  
Warning: There will be violence.**

* * *

**Inferno**

_Streets of Bumblyburg_

_9:45 PM_

Mr. Potato Face ran down the sidewalk, the prized Northern Jewel in his grasp. In retrospect, he should have brought along a sack bag in order to seize more gems, but the nose-sized gem excavated from a glacier would have to suffice for now. All around he could see the sudden flashes of blue and red fill the streets, and he could hear the screech of tires as the police car made a sharp turn. Mr. Potato Face allowed himself a brief glance from behind.  
The gem thief could see the police car rapidly closing in on him.

Looking ahead, Mr. Potato Face spotted an upcoming alleyway to his right. Snickering, Mr. Potato Face jumped into the alleyway and started to run between the buildings, eager to reach the other street. Sadly, all of his hopes vanished when he felt something latch onto his back.

"Nooo!" Mr. Potato Face cried as he left the ground and shot straight up. Suddenly, the potato found himself dangling above the alleyway, the ground about two stories below him. Furiously, he turned to see his captor: Bumblyburg's veteran superhero.

"Not today, Mr. Potato Face." LarryBoy proclaimed as he snatched the Northern Jewel away from Mr. Potato Face before the thief could react. The stumpy potato tried to lunge at the Jewel, but he was stuck to LarryBoy's super suction ear.

Not entirely satisfied, LarryBoy went over to the edge of the building and spotted the police car parked right in front of the alley, as well as the two police officers. The officers spotted the superhero, the caught robber, and the Northern Jewel in safe custody.

"Have no fear, officers," LarryBoy shouted from above, "I will take Mr. Potato Face back to Bumblyburg Prison. Do make sure this returns to where it belongs." LarryBoy then attached the Northern Jewel to his other suction ear and lowered the priceless rock down. Once the two police officers received the gem and drove away, his suction ear retracted and he turned his attention to the apprehended criminal on his other suction ear.

"So what, you just gonna put me back in jail?" Mr. Potato Face jeered as LarryBoy carried him away from the edge of the rooftop.

"Not quite." LarryBoy answered as he spun, releasing Mr. Potato Face from his super suction ear in the process. The thief flew and landed face first on the rooftop with a thud. Slightly taken aback from being thrown, Mr. Potato Face slowly started to get back up. The idea of escaping from LarryBoy's apparent 'blunder' crossed his dizzy mind. However, the suction ear that instantly stuck onto his back again made him think otherwise.

"I want answers." LarryBoy affirmed as he hauled Mr. Potato Face off the ground and held him in the air. "Who attacked the Prison last night?"

"How should I know?" Mr. Potato Face groaned, trying to recover from being thrown around. LarryBoy narrowed his eyes at criminal's answer.

"Lem'me ask you again…" LarryBoy said perilously as he went over to the edge of the rooftop above the alleyway and held Mr. Potato Face over the edge, "who attacked the Prison last night?"

"Whadya gonna do? Drop me?" Mr. Potato Face chuckled. Rolling his eyes, LarryBoy loosened his suction ear, and Mr. Potato Face dropped slightly.

"Maybe." LarryBoy answered, and Mr. Potato Face's arrogance was gone.

"You're not serious…are you?" Mr. Potato Face asked nervously as he dangled two stories above the ground.

"That depends on your cooperation." LarryBoy replied, "Now…who attacked the Prison?"

When Mr. Potato Face didn't answer, LarryBoy loosened up the elastic line, causing Mr. Potato Face to lurch down about foot.

"I-I don't know who they were." Mr. Potato Face stuttered.

"Who's they?" LarryBoy questioned.

"Like I'm gonna tell you." Mr. Potato Face scoffed. LarryBoy loosened the line again, this time waiting half a second before stopping.

"Ah!" the criminal cried out as he came to an abrupt stop. In that half second, Mr. Potato Face had plummet 20 feet and still wasn't close to the ground.

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you!" Mr. Potato Face shouted.

"Who's they?" LarryBoy repeated as he talked to the suspended thief.

"A bunch of guys with paintball guns!" Mr. Potato Face answered as he dangled.

"How many?"

"A whole lot of them…like an army!"

"Alright then," LarryBoy said as he reeled up Mr. Potato Face by only a few feet, "who was leading them?"

"I…don't remember." Mr. Potato Face lied. LarryBoy started to sway Mr. Potato Face back and forth, as well as loosening up on his hold.

"Ok! I remember!" Mr. Potato Face confessed, "A huge fish with a spiky mask!"

This remark puzzled LarryBoy. A huge fish? The only other huge fish that he knew of was Mr. Taco Fish…the fish that wore a taco-looking suit and had a modified glass bowl on his head for breathing. Was there some sort of connection?

Then again, he was jumping to conclusions. Just because Mr. Taco Fish was his rival sponsor didn't give him the right to immediately accuse him.  
He would look into it later though.

"Where did they run off to?" LarryBoy resumed.

"I don't know! I didn't go with them!" Mr. Potato Face bumbled. "All I know is that they are planning something big! Now please, don't leave me hanging here!"  
Finding no other questions that he could think of, LarryBoy slowly started to reel him back up. As he did this, he opened his comlink.

* * *

**BACK AT THE LARRYCAVE…**

"LarryBoy to the LarryCave." LarryBoy's voice channeled through onto the LarryComputer.

"I hear you loud and clear, Master Larry." Alfred answered as he sat in his hover chair, monitoring the LarryComputer's screens.

"I've just apprehended Mr. Potato Face, and I'm taking him back to Bumblyburg Prison," LarryBoy reported, "you can cross him off the list."

"Hmm, indeed." Alfred replied as he moved his hover chair over to a screen and keyboard. He quickly typed in Mr. Potato Face, and a list appeared on the screen. With the correct commands and punched keys, the computer found Mr. Potato Face's name and highlighted it in red, checking him on the list.

"Alright, I checked him off." Alfred confirmed.

"Thanks; by the way, how's the scan coming along?" LarryBoy continued.

"Phosphate Knight is working on that. So far, he's having very little progress." Alfred accounted.

"Ok…LarryBoy out." LarryBoy said, and the channel turned off. Alfred shook his head as he went over the list of escapees. So far, LarryBoy only managed to capture seven out of the 600. However, Alfred would have to wait until tomorrow in the news to find out how many other criminals were caught by other superheroes.

"Where _did_ they vanish to?" Alfred wondered to himself. Deciding to return his mind on something else, Alfred maneuvered his hover chair away from the LarryComputer and over towards the Analysis Room. The metal doors slid aside to let the asparagus and his hover chair through. When Alfred arrived, he saw Phosphate Knight on the other side of the glass, staring at the paint grenade that was being analyzed by a computer.

"Any luck with the paint grenade?" Alfred asked on the microphone, which projected his voice into the scanning room. Phosphate Knight silently turned around and exited the scanning room. He then approached Alfred on his hover chair to report his findings.

"It will take awhile for the computer to fully scan it," Phosphate Knight enlightened, "paint grenades immediately start to deteriorate after detonation."

"Ah yes." Alfred replied as he and Phosphate Knight left the scanning room and entered the main cavern of the LarryCave. Alfred's hover chair's quiet humming as it flew and Phosphate Knight's nearly silent steps echoed softly all over the LarryCave, accompanied by the sound of the natural water at the bottom of the cave and the _beeps_ and the _boops_ of the active LarryComputer.

Phosphate Knight went over to the conference table and pulled up the map of Bumblyburg while Alfred went over to observe the LarryComputer. The two of them said nothing as the time passed by. Finally, the several minutes of utter silence drove Alfred to try and start a conversation with Phosphate Knight.

"This sure is going to be a long night." Alfred groaned as he laid back in his chair. He was hoping that Phosphate Knight would at least add a complementary remark or voice his acknowledgement. He didn't. Alfred peered around his hover chair and found the Phosphate Knight still watching the active map of Bumblyburg, the lights and dots moving all around on the touch screen.

"If you don't mind me masking, Phosphate Knight, but why is it that you are so quiet?" Alfred asked, turning his hover chair around to face Phosphate Knight.

The stoic cucumber slowly looked up from the table screen and stared at Alfred.

"It's a personal choice." Phosphate Knight answered.

"Indeed, but I'm wondering what exactly made you choose it." Alfred rephrased his question.

"It's…a long story." Phosphate Knight simply put it and reverted his helmet's black eye slits back to the conference table screen.

"We got time." Alfred stated, very interested to know about the mysterious knight.

"What do yellow dots represent?" Phosphate Knight suddenly asked. Alfred gave half a smile at Phosphate Knight's question in order to dodge the question.

"They show the position of helicopters." Alfred replied nonchalantly.

"Why is there one heading straight to the LarryManor?" Phosphate Knight asked. Confused at his query, Alfred moved his hover chair over to the conference table screen to see what Phosphate Knight was referring to. His eyes immediately darted over to where the LarryManor/LarryCave was located and he too spotted the yellow dot moving closer to the LB symbol that represented the LarryManor/Cave.

* * *

(…,,,…,,,)

The dark figure of the helicopter flew towards the LarryManor. If it wasn't for the mandatory lighting on its exterior, the helicopter would have looked like a shadowy phantom in the cloudy night sky.

"We're nearing the manor now, boss." Hector Scallion reported as they flew closer. Just below them, he could see the road circle around the fountain with a statue and all of the shrubbery and highly decorated landscape. He shifted his look at the mansion itself. It was least to say that it was a lavish and elegant mansion, but the one odd feature really stuck out amongst its design. A bunch of satellite panels and arrays were installed on the rooftop, including one gigantic satellite dish sitting behind the household observatory.

"Boss, are you seeing this?" Hector asked on the coms.

"Yes, yes indeed," Fish Taco mumbled on the radio, "that's how he must stay informed all the time."

"If I recall correctly, Larry The Cucumber once said in an interview that he likes to watch a lot of TV." Hector mentioned as he motioned the pilot to steer the helicopter over the manor.

"Even this would be considered excessive," Fish Taco continued, "I wonder why we never noticed it…"

The helicopter now hovered directly over the mansion, above all of the satellite dishes, scanner arrays, power fuse boxes, and communication transmitters. There was a silence over the channel.

"Sir?" Hector asked.

"Execute." Fish Taco ordered. Hector and the pilot quickly flipped and pressed several buttons in response. On the stubby wings of the helicopter, a streamline of rockets clicked out. The pilot pressed a button on the steering controls, and a rocket was sent flying straight at a satellite dish.

The rocket impacted, and a bright yellow cloud filled with debris blossomed out and lit up the place, accompanied by a blast concussion. The blown up form of the satellite teetered over and crashed onto the rooftop.

Another rocket was fired, and it blew up several arrays with a deafening exploding noise. Other dishes and arrays were blown up or knocked over by the blasts and immense blasts of sound. The pilot then fired another rocket, and then another, and another, and another.

The helicopter maneuvered around the mansion as it continued to barrage the rooftop with rockets. Fume clouds erupted from every impact, and hot fiery wreckage from the advanced systems rained down on the Manor and surrounding landscape. Small fires had already started to pop up around the place from the debris that landed on the grass. The building itself started to glow in the aura of the flames.

A rocket struck the center support beams for the big satellite dish. With a sharp, earsplitting screech of twisting metal, the humongous satellite lost its support and balance, and tumbled off the roof, crushing half the observatory in the process. The ground shook violently as the dish crashed into the grass next to the fallen observatory telescope and chunks of the observatory itself.

Once the last rocket was fired and the echoes of the explosions died down, the helicopter pivoted and flew away, leaving the LarryManor surrounded with burning hunks of expensive equipment and minor wild fires. The roof itself, however, was a blazing inferno that lit up with sky with smoke and flames.

* * *

**IN THE LARRYCAVE…**

Once the LarryCave finally stopped shaking so violently, all the power fizzled out and left the room pitch black. There was a clunk as all of the hover chairs ceased to hover and hit the floor with an echoing clank.

"Aaahh!" Alfred cried as his seat fell on the floor and he tumbled out, "Power outage!"

After taking a moment to regain himself from his fear, Alfred quickly picked himself off of the ground and stood in complete darkness.

"Phosphate Knight?" Alfred called out, hoping that Phosphate Knight would answer.

A sudden engineered whirl reverberate all through the LarryCave, and very faint lights turned on, bringing light back in the darkness. Now able to see again, Phosphate Knight approached Alfred, who was standing next to his disabled hover chair.

"The auxiliary generator must have kicked in." Alfred sighed in relief, but immediately was worried on what just happen. Quickly, he ran over to the LarryComputer and pulled up the security camera feeds and statuses on the damage.

"Oh this is terrible!" Alfred exclaimed, "All power in the LarryManor is gone, the LarryCave is running on minimum power, and all communications are out!" After several attempts, he could not get in contact with LarryBoy or the police department. Aside from the back up power keeping the cave functioning at minimum levels, the LarryCave and LarryManor were officially cut off from the rest of the world.

Alfred eyes drifted over to the camera feeds, and he saw the horrible sight of the LarryManor's rooftop piled with metal remains and spewing red flames into the night sky.

"Well, at least the reinforced room held." Alfred confirmed grimly.

"Who was that?" Phosphate Knight asked, watching the helicopter leave in one of the camera feeds. The helicopter blended into the night sky too well to be able to recognize.

"I'm not quite sure…" Alfred grumbled in resentment, "but whoever they were, they knocked out the power and communication system; we can't contact anyone."  
Alfred's eyes shifted over to the front lawn security camera. To his bewilderment, a huge mob was nearing the front of the house. It took Alfred a second to realize that the mob was made up of criminals, villains, and evil-doers.

"Oh my."

* * *

(…,,,…,,,)

**OUTSIDE…**

Fish Taco surveyed the damage inflicted on the manor. The area was littered with pockets of fire and debris, hot heat emanated from the place, the loud cackling of the flames, and the roof was on fire. Surprisingly, the roof hadn't collapsed from the wreckage or the rockets. Behind him awaited all the criminals and villains that had joined up with him, ready to storm the mansion.

Thanks to the convincing of his mercenaries, most of the crooks and villains were chanting his name.

"Fish fish, Taco! Taco! Fish fish, Taco! Taco!"

Taking a breath of the water in his rebreather, Fish Taco turned around to address the crowd behind him. He raised his fins into the air, and the crowd immediately fell silent.

"Once we get in, you have ten minutes to do whatever you want!" Fish Taco stated, using a feature on his metal rebreather to enhance the volume of his voice for all to hear, "After ten minutes, I will burn this place to the ground."

Most of them were eager to get into the manor to steal as many valuables as they could, but all of them were bent on revenge for finding LarryBoy in the manor that Fish Taco told them where he would be. If they couldn't find LarryBoy, then his butler, Alfred, would have to suffice.

Fish Taco faced the building and raised his fins into the air. On that signal, all of the criminals rushed forward towards the LarryManor.

Greta Von Gruesome snatched the fountain's statue and broke it in half with her robotic hands. Laughing maliciously, she flung the two broken pieces at the LarryManor. One piece made a huge dent in the siding of the mansion, while the other piece shattered through a window.

Determined to be the first ones to enter, three little penguin minions scrambled through the mass of the rushing villains and criminals and forced their way to the front. Seeing the door right in front of them, all three of them launched themselves at the locked door, flippers first.

The door came crashing down, and the three penguins landed in the atrium in triumphant kung-fu stances. Their impressive entrance was of little noticed to the rest who swarmed through the open entrance, stampeding over the three little penguins as they tried to jump aside.

"Eenie, Meenie, Michael!" Dr. Flurry called out as he pushed his way through the crowded doorframe, "Didn't I tell you zhat first iz ze worst?"

* * *

**IN THE LARRYCAVE…**

"Oh this can't be happening!" Alfred panicked as he watched the villains flood through the atrium and scatter throughout the mansion. The once clean and elegant household that Alfred kept tidy was being vandalized and torn apart in mere seconds! Seeing no other choice, Alfred pressed a button that was labeled 'Fail Safe'.

"Fail Safe initiated," the LarryComputer's automated voice announced, "lock down is complete."

Phosphate Knight glanced over at the passage door that led up to the manor above. A wall of metal slid down and locked with a clank. Phosphate Knight turned back to Alfred, who was pressing the keys on the keyboard in a flash.

"What's-"

"LarryComputer, start Phase Two of the Fail Safe." Alfred ordered as he stepped back from the super-computer.

"Voice authorization accepted," the LarryComputer announced and a progress bar displayed on the central screen, "Phase Two will be complete in eight minutes."

"Alfred?" Phosphate Knight questioned sharply. Alfred looked at Phosphate Knight with remorseful eyes.

"The Fail Safe is a last resort option that I installed in case of something like this ever happened," Alfred elaborated as quickly as he could, "because it is running on the auxiliary generator, it can only lock down the LarryCave and begin Phase Two."

"Which is?"

"To erase all data on the LarryComputer, destroy any stocked superhero utilities, and permanently shut down all systems in the LarryCave." Alfred sighed, his voice almost breaking, "We cannot allow them to gain access anything in the LarryCave."  
The asparagus' gaze slowly went back to the security cameras, which showed that a number of the intruders were making their way to the second floor of the mansion, and breaking the stair rail in the process.

* * *

(…,,,…,,,)

Fish Taco stalked through the front doorway and entered the building. As he stood in the main hallway, he could hear all of the noises around him: the faint flickering of the flames, the sharp shattering of porcelain in the kitchen, the cracking sound of ice freezing over stuff, the smashing of furniture, the breaking of glass as objects were flung out the windows, and the malicious laughs and shouts as the manor was torn apart. He closed his eyes and savored the moment.

A wave of heat on his back caught his attention, and he turned around to see the source. A lumbering corn with a smelting mask over his face and flamethrower wandered around the hectic hallway. The heat seemed to naturally emanate from him.

"Combustion, hold on for a minute," Fish Taco ordered and lowered the corn's flamethrower, "wait until we are finished."

Combustion stared at Fish Taco, then at the artwork on the wall, and then back at Fish Taco.

"I'm only burning this place because this is LarryBoy's home," Combustion spoke, "otherwise, I would never burn such a magnificent architectural structure."

Fish Taco rolled his eyes as he turned away from the corn pyromaniac.

* * *

**UPSTAIRS…**

Magneta barged into the main bedroom with anticipation. To her disappointment, there was nobody here. Flicking her cape aside, she malevolently walked around the empty room. Only several of the other villains and thieves had ventured to the second floor, since the immense heat from the flames on the roof had risen the atmosphere to an unfavorable temperature; Iceberg and Dr. Flurry especially didn't go to the second floor. She continued to rummage around the room when there was the slamming open of the door.

"The master bedroom!" Magneta heard a voice exclaim from behind, followed by the sound of someone jumping onto the big bed behind her. She peered over her shoulder and found The Alchemist merrily jumping up and down on the bed. Doing his best to ignore him, she focused her attention on the closet filled with cloths. The purple plum pulled out one of the fancy suits out of the closet.

"Too plain." she critiqued and ripped the suit in half with her telekinetic powers.

Meanwhile, the Emperor and his two henchmen, Frank and Jessie, entered the room. Immediately, the two sweet potatoes started to ransack the bedroom, and Emperor went over to the side of the bed that the Alchemist was jumping on.

"Emperor! You gotta try this!" Alchemist said as he bounced up and down, his robotic arms flailing away. Emperor rolled his eyes at the Alchemist's immaturity, and his eyes caught sight of a button on the bed frame.

"Now what does this do?" Emperor asked rhetorically as he pressed the button. A mechanical whining noise and a clunk caught everyone's attention. Everyone stared at the master bed, and Alchemist finally stopped bouncing.

Before anyone could say anything, the bed tilted up, and flung the Alchemist off the bed.

"Eeee!" Alchemist cried as he hit the floor and the bed slowly cranked back to normal. The Emperor's eyes were eagerly amused.

"Frank! Jessie!" Emperor ordered as he jumped onto the bed, "Drops those things and get over here!" The two dropped the chair and bookshelf that they were about to throw out the window and went over to the bed that their boss was on.

"Help me get this bed outta here." Emperor ordered as he laid back on the bed. Complying, the two sweat potatoes lifted the bed frame on the opposite sides and proceeded to carry the bed out of the room, with the Emperor riding on it. Not even bothering to try and fit the bed through the door, the two smashed through the wall and door and carried the bed out.

"Careful you twits!" Emperor scolded as they made their way downstairs. The Alchemist pushed himself up with his mechanical arms and went over to the toppled chair next to the window.

"Stupid bed." Alchemist grumbled as he picked up the chair and through it at the window. The chair smashed through the window, and fell down to the ground along with the shards of glass. While the Alchemist stormed out of the bedroom, Magneta was finished tearing up all of the suits and went over to the dresser. On top of the dresser were five framed pictures. At first, Magneta ignored them as she went through the drawers of clothing, but she decided to examine the pictures closer after her eyes glanced at it a second time.

They were framed pictures of the League of Incredible Vegetables. Magneta's eyes narrowed on a particular photograph.  
It was a framed photograph of her arch-nemesis: Vogue.

The thought of Vogue and her 'inner beauty' idea enraged Magneta. It was a well known fact to Magneta that true beauty was only attainable through looks, products, and envy from others. The fact that Vogue was also the one who had put her behind bars made Magneta lose control. Furiously, Magneta seized the pictures with her telekinesis and threw them at the wall, fracturing all five into pieces. In addition to her anger, she lifted up the dresser with her powers and flung it at the restroom. There was a crash, and the entire bathroom was a mess and littered with cloths everywhere.

"Temper, dear, temper." Bad Apple's voice evilly coaxed. Magenta contemptuously turned around and glared at Bad Apple, who was standing in the wide opening where the doorframe use to be.

"Shouldn't you be running away from a knight?" jibbed Magneta as she exited the room.

"Oh ha ha…_very_ funny." Bad Apple mocked. The heavy steps on the stairway caught their attention, and the two turned to see who it was. Lumbering towards them was Fish Taco.

"I trust you two are getting along?" Fish Taco asked the two, his rebreather altering his voice. He towered over both of them, and his figure gave him a monstrous silhouette.

"Swell." Magneta answered flatly and went away to destroy more things. Bad Apple simply smiled and leapt away with her spider legs and web gun, leaving Fish Taco standing outside of the bedroom. Even though that he was a fish, and the extreme heat in the air made it very uncomfortable for him, Fish Taco did his best to ignore it. He entered the room and examined the damage that had been done. Fish Taco's eyes spotted the small broken pictures next to the pile of shredded fabrics of fancy suits. He walked over to them, lowered himself down on one knee, and examined the photographs of each member of the League of Incredible Vegetables. Carefully, his fin picked up the picture of LarryBoy.

"Oh how I have been so blind." Fish Taco muttered to himself as he inspected the picture.

"Sir?"

Fish Taco slowly glanced over at the opening and saw one of his mercenaries standing there. Crumpling the picture of LarryBoy in his fin, Fish Taco rose and went over to the carrot.

"You'll want to come down to the living room," the carrot spoke, "they found the LarryCave."

* * *

(…,,,…,,,)

**IN THE LARRYCAVE…**

Alfred's eyes flashed to the screen that displayed a group of potatoes trying to break down the section of the wall that led down to the LarryCave. His eyes darted back to the progress bar that was only halfway finished and a five minute countdown.

"Oh, what are we going to do?" wailed Alfred as he frantically watched the potatoes move aside for Greta Von Gruesome. She started to pound on the wall with her metal fists, causing faint metallic echoes in the LarryCave. Although she was only denting the sealed passageway, Alfred knew that it was only a matter of time before they busted in.

* * *

(…,,,…,,,)

"Open up!" Greta Von Gruesome shouted as she slammed her fists against the passageway; her arms were losing energy with every punch she threw. Despite her efforts, she was only putting dents in the sealed passage. Hearing that the rowdy crooks around here ceased talking, she turned around to see what had happen. She saw that Fish Taco had entered the living room, and was standing with his fins crossed over his scaly chest.

"I zhink ve have found zhe LarryCave." Greta Von Gruesome explained as she fixed her Valkyrie helmet and allowed her arms to regain energy, "Ve have tried to push da button, but it von't work."

Fish Taco stared at the sealed wall, and then over to a fallen pillar laying in the main hallway.

"Use that." Fish Taco instructed as he pointed at the pillar. Immediately, the crooks became rowdy again and rushed over to get the pillar.

* * *

(…,,,…,,,)

The Phosphate Knight watched the screen. The crooks grabbed a fallen pillar and brought it over to the sealed door. They charged, and rammed into the sealed wall, almost puncturing a hole. Alfred spotted the familiar image of the holographic grape amongst the criminals in the living room.

"No…not him!" Alfred exclaimed in panic.

"Who?"

"Glitch! That grape is a hologram!" Alfred pointed out, "He's a rogue A.I. that can hack almost anything! If he gets in, he could stop the Fail Safe and gain access to the LarryComputer's information!"

* * *

(…)

After several attempts to ram down the wall passage with the pillar, they only managed to put in a few huge dents and holes. Fish Taco and the rest of the assembled super villains stood back and watched. Suddenly, an idea came in mind.

"Who's good with explosives?"

"Ooo, I am!" Awful Alvin answered and made his way to the front.

"Really, amigo?" L-Ray wondered skeptically as Awful Alvin dashed over to the sealed passage. He glared over his shoulder at the jalapeño with his monocle eye.

"Yes really," Alvin replied as he set Lampy down and dug around in his pocket, "if I wasn't, why would I be carrying _this_?"

Alvin pulled out several sticks of dynamite out of his pocket, holding them up in success. All the criminals wooted and hollered while the super villains waited impatiently.

"Get on with it onion!" Curly the worm shouted from the ground.

"Yeah, hurry it up!" Glitch demanded, "I need to get in there so I can get all of LarryBoy's tech!"

"Who knew a worm and a microchip would be so impatient." Alvin insulted as he carefully placed the sticks of dynamite.

"I'm an Artificial Intelligence!" Glitch corrected austerely.

"Hmph, whatever." Alvin sneered as he lit a match. Quickly, he lit all of the fuses at once.

"Stand back everyone!" Alvin shouted and ran off with Lampy in tow. Taking his advice, everybody cleared the room. In seconds, a bright light flashed came from the sticks of dynamite. _K-BOOOOOMMMM!_

The entire household shook, and bits of the ceiling came raining down. The blast blew back everything that was left in the living room, and covered the room with ashes and smoke. When the smoke faded away, the passageway was open, and a flight of descending stairs was revealed.

"Victory dance, Lampy!" Alvin proclaimed and broke out in spontaneous dancing with his sidekick lamp.

With triumph shouts, the criminals and thieves all stormed down the stairs.

* * *

(…)

Alfred and Phosphate Knight could hear their shouts on the other side of the seal doorway that led into the LarryCave. Alfred jumped in panic as they started to beat against the only thing standing between them and the LarryCave. If they managed to get through the reinforced passageway, then they would have no trouble getting through the simple metal wall that stood between them and the LarryCave.

"You need to get out of here." Phosphate Knight suddenly declared and turned to Alfred.

"But what about the Fail Safe?" Alfred asked in panic, adrenaline spiking throughout his entire body. Phosphate Knight glanced at the LarryComputer, which showed three minutes remaining, and then over at the sealed door that was taking a beating.

"I'll stay." Phosphate Knight finally answered. Alfred was taken aback at his statement.

"Are you sure?" Alfred demanded.

"Do we have a choice?" Phosphate Knight shot back as the beating on the door got louder. Even though Alfred wanted to get out before the LarryCave was breached, he didn't want to leave his superhero friend behind.

* * *

(…,,,…,,,)

Fish Taco watched as the thieves and criminals poured into the passage. As much as he wanted to see the LarryCave, he was cautious at what awaited for him. That was specifically why he had held all the super villains back and let the crooks and henchmen head in first.

From the commotion and pounding coming from the end of the staircase, it seemed like they had hit another blockade.

* * *

(…)

"Are you sure you don't have any second thoughts about this?" Alfred asked as he looked back at Phosphate Knight, who was standing next to the LarryComputer. Alfred was on the vehicle platform, which now had no other vehicles except for the scooter that he was on. He had strapped on his helmet and was at the mouth of the cavernous tunnel that led to the surface away from the LarryManor, but was hesitant to leave Phosphate Knight behind.

"Yes," Phosphate Knight answered, raising his voice a little so Alfred could hear him, "now go!"

Sadden to his core, Alfred revved up his scooter again, and drove at full speed through the tunnel. A few tears managed to stream down on his face as he drove away. Alfred felt regret and sorrow pierce his heart as he drove further and further down the tunnel, leaving the LarryCave and Phosphate Knight farther and farther behind.

"God…why?" Alfred croaked as he continued to drive his scooter away.

* * *

(…,,,…,,,)

**IN THE LARRYCAVE…**

Standing alone in the LarryCave, Phosphate Knight inhaled the air of the damp cavern. It was just him…and them.

Exhaling, Phosphate Knight drew his giant sword and stared at the almost-breached door. Without a word, Phosphate Knight pushed a button on the handle of his sword, and the enormous blade lit up with a turquoise aura and hummed with solid potassium oomph. His eyes glanced at the LarryComputer, which showed only one minute left. Returning his attention on the intruders, the Phosphate Knight braced for the onslaught.

With a final push, the doorway collapsed inward, and Phosphate Knight charged forward. Before any of the front intruders could storm into the LarryCave, they were met with the flat blade of the potassium sword. Phosphate Knight continued to shove all the first crooks backwards, causing them to smash into the other criminals behind them and forcefully sending them up the staircase. Amidst all the shouts and curses that were directed at him, Phosphate Knight shoved the convicts back, causing most of them to topple over like dominos. The ones who didn't fall were scrambling over the vegetables and fruit that did, and the whole staircase was a mess. Still as silenced as ever, Phosphate Knight retreated back down to the LarryCave.

* * *

(…)

From the top of the stairway, one could tell there was trouble judging from all the shouting and cursing that was coming from the stairway. Fish Taco held back a smile beneath his rebreather, there was some resistance after all. Without waiting for a signal, the super villains had already started to move in, trying to pass through the clutter of struggling convicts.

* * *

(…)

A tomato charged with a crowbar raised. Phosphate Knight wedged his sword forward and knocked the crowbar aside. Acting faster than the tomato could act, Phosphate Knight closed the distance between him and the tomato, and rammed the crest of his helmet against the tomato's face. Right when the tomato fell aside, a pea lunged at him from behind the fallen tomato. Leaping back, Phosphate Knight did a 360 degree twist and clubbed the pea aside with his sword.

No sooner than he landed, he was attacked by a potato and a radish, both armed with knives. Right when the two swiped at him, Phosphate Knight jumped over them, landed, and tripped them both with a swipe of his sword. When he stood up again, he saw an incoming scallion rushing at him. Using the tip of the handle, Phosphate Knight thrashed the scallion in the face, effectively knocking him out.

"Fail Safe Ready." the LarryComputer stated. Phosphate Knight instantly rushed over to the mainframe. It was only then did he start to notice his heavy breathing and the curdling abdominal pains. Pushing the button, the Fail Safe activated, and the LarryCave shook violently as systems shut down and stored prototype super suits and equipment blew up. In mere seconds, the LarryComputer's database was purged of all information, and started to shut down permanently. For some reason, it felt like time had come to a halt as Phosphate Knight watched the LarryComputer turn off.

"Noooo!" a digital voice shouted. Phosphate Knight whirled around and saw a hovering grape coming at him. He braced his sword as the grape jump, but the grape then vanished into thin air. Suddenly, a robotic crab jumped up and attached onto his helmet, starting to claw at him with its metal pinchers.

"Why did you do that?!" a voice projected from the crab as Phosphate Knight struggled to pry the robot crab off his helmet. Out of the corner of his eye slits, Phosphate Knight could see more crooks and villains flooding into the LarryCave.

"Why! Why! Why! Wh-" was all that Glitch could wail before Phosphate Knight head-butted the crab on the keyboard of the LarryComputer, knocking off the crab and breaking one of pinchers. Snatching up his potassium sword, Phosphate Knight charged at the rest of the villains. The crooks all parted way as Greta Von Gruesome rushed forth to take on the cucumber knight. Phosphate Knight lashed out his sword at her, but Greta Von Gruesome caught the blade between her metal hands that were immune to the potassium energy of the sword.

"Iz zhat da best you got?" Greta sneered as she threw the sword, along with Phosphate Knight, tumbling backwards. After regaining his footing, Phosphate Knight charged at Greta Von Gruesome.

"Surprise compadre!" L-Ray shouted as he jumped out from behind Greta Von Gruesome and fired his ray gun. Phosphate Knight immediately evaded the laser, which scorched the spot he was previously in. L-Ray continued to fire lasers at a steady pace, and Phosphate Knight was constantly trying to avoid getting fried. As he dodged the lasers, he took notice on the criminals were spreading throughout the LarryCave, but there was no time to deal with them when he was fighting super villains. In fact, he was too busy concentrating on the two super villains that he didn't spot the other super villain that had snuck up from behind.

"Freeze!" Iceberg shouted as he unleashed his freezing powers on Phosphate Knight. The fighter against temptation only had time to whirl around before he was frozen in a solid block of ice.

"You're a silent sort, aren't you?" Iceberg taunted as he leaned on the block of ice that contained Phosphate Knight and his sword.

There was a cracking sound, and the ice suddenly burst, sending shards of frost everywhere and knocking Iceberg back; Phosphate Knight still had enough strength to break out of the ice. Glancing around at the three super villains, he homed in on one of them and charged with his sword. Just as he was about to attack Iceberg, he was surrounded by a purple glow and couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. Held tight by the telekinetic powers, Phosphate Knight was hurled against the cave wall by Magneta, creating a small crater in the wall upon impact. As he dropped to the floor, Magneta caught him in her telekinetic powers and repeatedly slammed him on the ground. Seeing that he had enough, Magneta hurled him at the wall again. Releasing her hold on Phosphate Knight, the armored cucumber toppled to the ground.

Now truly sensing how much pain his body was in, his vision started to fade in and out, his breath grew raspy, and the super villains' laughter reverberated throughout his hazy mind. Agonizingly, Phosphate Knight began to crawl towards his potassium sword that now lay motionless a foot away. Suddenly, a metal leg nudged the sword aside and withdrew inside a green trench coat. Phosphate Knight tilted his head up and his eyes laid sight on his archenemy.

"Hello darling." Bad Apple greeted sweetly before she whacked the side of Phosphate Knight's helmet with one of her robotic spider legs. Phosphate Knight hit the ground with a thud, and he lay motionless on the cold floor.

* * *

(…)

Once he entered the famous subterranean layer known as the LarryCave, Fish Taco's eyes were met with the grandeur of the superhero's headquarters. At the most to say, he was impressed. The LarryCave was both naturally formed and carved out, and it was modified with catwalks and platforms. He then realized that one of his mercenaries was standing right beside him, waiting for orders to be given.

"See if you can salvage anything." Fish Taco ordered, not even looking at the mercenary.

"Yes sir." the mercenary responded and went away. Seeing that a number of super villains had gathered near the vicinity of the LarryComputer, Fish Taco made his way over there.

"What should we do with him?" he heard L-Ray ask in general.

"I say we break his back!" Glitch demanded angrily. "An eye for an eye!"

"He broke one of your claws, Glitch." Magenta pointed out.

"Well there ain't any claws on this guy now is there?"

Fish Taco could now see that the super villains were circled around something lying on the floor.

"I think we should put this guy on ICE!" Iceberg suggested and charged up his freezing powers.

"And who might 'this guy' be?" Fish Taco asked aloud. The super villains turned and faced him, opening up for Fish Taco to see a knocked out cucumber bearing a pale white helmet and chest plate armor.

"Zhis iz da Phosphate Knight!" Greta Von Gruesome answered and pointed her index finger down at the unconscious cucumber.

"Ah yes, the fighter against temptation," Fish Taco remarked as he examined the cucumber and his potassium sword that rested beside him. He casted Bad Apple a look and muttered, "I wonder why they call him that."

Bad Apple glared at Fish Taco, ignoring the factor that the other villains around her were snickering. Ignoring the Bad Apple's glower, Fish Taco returned his attention to the matter at hand: they had almost run out of necessary time.

"Even though he isn't LarryBoy, he still is a superhero. Take him away." Fish Taco ordered as his eyes scanned around the LarryCave. Happily obliging, Greta Von Gruesome slung the cucumber knight over her shoulder piece, Magneta telekinetically picked up the potassium sword, and the two made their way back up to the LarryManor. Solemnly, Bad Apple followed behind the two. The rest of the super villains fanned out to explore the LarryCave.

"Were you able to hack into the LarryComputer?" Fish Taco questioned Glitch, who was scuttling across the keyboard with a broken pincher.

"No, that cucumber was able to activate a fail safe," growled Glitch, "I can already tell that this computer's information has already been erased."

"Can you get it back online?"

"Unfortunately…no, there must've been a system that overloaded the circuitry inside, because I can't even turn this thing on!" Glitch's hologram exclaimed, and his robotic crab projector waved its good pincher for emphasis, "Even a computer with a virus could work better than this!"

Showing an abrupt sign of rage, Fish Taco slammed his fins into the keyboard, breaking the keys and putting two holes into the keyboard. Glitch slowly backed away and stared at Fish Taco. In a second, Fish Taco withdrew his fins from the keyboard and shifted his sight on Glitch. Though it looked as if he was calm, Glitch could see the unrequited fury in Fish Taco's eyes.

"See if you can find anything else around here." Fish Taco muttered and walked away from the broken LarryComputer. His eyes then scanned the LarryCave for Awful Alvin; he would need his expertise very soon.

* * *

(….)

The mooks and criminals were busy scavenging around the LarryCave and only a few number of them remained above in the LarryManor, which was now ransacked and utterly stripped of its interior magnificence. Also, the rooftop was now starting to creak and snap from the pressing weight of burning debris on the rooftop. Thankfully, a few of the super villains started to notice what was happening on the second floor.

Out of nervous panic, Dr. Flurry started to fire his Fear-Dar at the emerging cracks on the ceiling above. The thieves and villains who were rummaging around on the second floor grabbed whatever they could and rushed back downstairs.

"Dr. Flurry, what are you doing?" asked a pea mercenary armed with a paintball gun.

"Zhe entire manor iz starting to collapse," Dr. Flurry reported as he carefully covered the ceiling in a layer of ice with his Fear-Dar, attempting to reinforce the cracking ceiling, "zhis von't hold for long, though."

Realizing the danger that they were in, the pea mercenary immediately opened his comlink.

"Fish Taco, the building's structure isn't gonna hold out much longer." the pea reported.

"Is there any way we can buy more time?" Fish Taco asked on the channel.

"Dr. Flurry is freezing the ceiling to add additional support, but that gives us a minute."

"Somebody find Iceberg and send him up to help." Fish Taco ordered his mercenaries.

"Yes sir." all the mercenaries answered in unison.

"And tell Combustion that he may begin torching the rooms."

Unbeknownst to them, the corn had already begun to set fire to the rooms with his flamethrower.

* * *

(…)

**MEANWHILE AT BUMBLYBURG PRISON…**

LarryBoy watched as the police officers led Mr. Potato Face away. Still concerned for Bumblyburg's safety, LarryBoy spun around and proceeded towards the exit through the main lobby. As he was heading out, he was greeted by the stationed police officers that had quickly recovered, in which he briskly returned their good wishes. Speaking of quick recovery, LarryBoy noticed how fast they were able to clean up the main lobby. If clean up was this fast, then they should have Bumblyburg Prison fixed up in no time.

Stepping out into the dry night air, LarryBoy tried to radio in Alfred at the LarryCave.

"LarryBoy to Alfred," LarryBoy chimed in, rounding a corner and going into a dark alleyway where he parked the LarryMobile, "you can scratch Mr. Potato Face off the list; I've just handed him over to the police."

It was only when he sat back down in the LarryMobile that LarryBoy realize the quietness on the other end of the communication channel. No sounds, no reports, and definatenly no Alfred. LarryBoy tried again, and still ended up with the same results.

"Strange…" LarryBoy muttered to himself as he started up the LarryMobile, its eco-friendly high-powered engine rumbling to life, "I better head back and see what's up."

The LarryMobile slowly sleeked out of the alleyway, carefully moved through the street, and took off speeding for home.

* * *

(…)

"Alvin, are you finished with those explosives?" Fish Taco demanded as he stood near the exit leading back up to the LarryManor. All the other villains and criminals had evacuated the ransacked LarryCave and LarryManor, leaving only Fish Taco, Awful Alvin and Lampy, and few of Fish Taco's mercenaries.

"Oh yes!" Alvin replied maliciously and pulled out the detonator, "I put enough explosives to bring this cave down and the mansion above." Without warning, Fish Taco snatched the detonator away from Alvin.

"I suggest you leave now." Fish Taco spoke, taking a few deep breaths in his water-filled rebreather. Alvin snatched Lampy and grudgingly went up the stairways and exited the LarryCave. Fish Taco returned his attention to the few of his mercenaries still in the LarryCave with him.

"Did you all find anything else?" Fish Taco asked them.

"We found a paint grenade that was being analyzed in the scanner room." a potato mercenary said and held up a paint grenade. Fish Taco motioned for him to bring the object to him, to which he did. Fish Taco took a moment to examine the used paint grenade. The intense heat coming from upstairs reminded him about the few minutes that they had to leave.

"Time to head out." Fish Taco ordered as he headed up the stairs. His mercenaries followed right behind him. As Fish Taco reached the top of the spiral staircase, he was greeted with the sight of everything throughout the manor was set ablaze and bellowed smoke into the atomosphere. Fish Taco stood still to savor the sight that surrounded him while his mercenaries headed out. Even though his scaly skin disagreed to the extreme heat and flames, his eyes enjoyed every aspect of it. In retrospect, it was fortunate that he only breathed water; otherwise, he would be having a hard time breathing in the suffocating smoke that quickly filled the place. Seeing into the next room, Fish Taco found Combustion spraying the dining room table and chairs with propane from his flamethrower. Within a second, the propane ignited and turned into flames that burned everything that it touched.

"Combustion!" Fish Taco shouted over the cracking of the flames and rumbling of the house structure. The corn with a smelting mask over his face turned and stared at Fish Taco.

"It's time to leave!" Fish Taco added. Nodding, Combustion ceased to set fire to everything he saw and followed Fish Taco out of the exit, minding not to step on any burning debris in his path. The two of them and the mercenaries hurried towards the entrance while avoiding the bits ice and fiery ceiling that started to rain down upon them.

Once they were outside in the less stuffy air, Combustion turned around and scorched the doorframe with his flamethrower. Fish Taco boarded a helicopter that was waiting next to the broken fountain and then motioned for Combustion for board. Combustion was hesitant at first, but the sound of the building starting to collapse drove him to take the invitation.

"Do not expect me to repeat this generosity." Fish Taco warned as the helicopter took off and started to fly away.

Not only was Combustion able to start the fires that he loved, but he also was able to fly in one of the helicopters while the other villains and criminals had to escape back to the sewers on their own. However, instead of expressing his gratitude, Combustion kept his thoughts and feelings to himself.

The crumbling LarryManor lit up the sky with its flames and smoke. As the helicopter flew away into the night, Fish Taco pulled out the detonator that he took from Alvin. Without any regards, Fish Taco pushed the button.

* * *

(…)

**MEANWHILE…**

"No…no…no!" LarryBoy shouted as he passed through the broken down gates and saw the LarryManor set ablaze.

The entire outline of the manor was engulfed in flames. Terror struck LarryBoy's heart as he realized that there was nothing that he could do. He was too late.

"Alfred! Come in!" LarryBoy tried to reach Alfred on the LarryCave channel. He was again met with silence.

'Maybe he's in the LarryCave!' LarryBoy thought frantically as he revved up the LarryMobile. Before he could zoom up the hillside, there was a muffled boom that was followed up a big tremor in the ground. LarryBoy watched in horror as the ground beneath the LarryManor collapsed, and the LarryManor crumbled into the newly formed fissure in the spot where the LarryCave so happened to be.

He didn't need to be a genius to figure out what had happen. Speechless and on the verge of tears, LarryBoy got out of the LarryMobile and stood staring at the fiery crater that had replaced the LarryManor. It felt as if something had ripped all of the joy out of him and left all the misery in LarryBoy.

His long-time home was gone, the LarryCave was gone, and Alfred was gone.

At first, LarryBoy refused to accept the idea that his life-long friend was gone; he even tried to shake it out of his head. The more he fought against the thought, however, the more slowly the thought became clear and apparent to him. Doing his best not to break down, LarryBoy fell to his knees and started to sniffle, his eyes burning from holding back the tears. He could feel the faint heat radiate from the fire up on the hillside.

_Beep_

"Master Larry! Can you hear me?" Alfred's voice spoke on the comlink. Feeling most of the hurt leave his heart, LarryBoy quickly answered.

"Alfred, is that really you?" LarryBoy sobbed, almost breaking down in tears.

"Yes indeed, Master Larry," Alfred replied, "I managed to get out safely."

"That's a relief." LarryBoy sighed as he wiped away the tears that managed to fall.

"The same can't be said for Phosphate Knight, though." Alfred mentioned. LarryBoy suddenly felt a ping of guilt for not even thinking of Phosphate Knight. He stared back at the fiery crater that was filled with rubble.

"Is he ok?" LarryBoy asked, but was afraid he already knew the answer.

"I'm not sure, he stayed behind to complete the Fail Safe." Alfred explained sadly.

With the hurt still on him, LarryBoy recovered from his emotional outburst and gathered his thoughts with deep breaths. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't just give up now.

"Alfred, where are you now?" LarryBoy asked, his voice heavy with cold dismay.

"I am currently on the road on my scooter."

"Alright, listen up then," LarryBoy instructed as he got back into the LarryMobile, "I think I know a place we can lay low..."

The LarryMobile turned around and drove off into the night, leaving behind the fiery inferno crater ruins of the LarryCave and LarryManor.

* * *

**Author's note: I know Larry doesn't have knees, but that didn't stop him in the Silly Song 'Pizza Angel' now did it?  
As I said before, I am using a variety of villains and OC villains.****  
I know the violence may not seem as much compared to many other pieces of works out there, but I'm trying not to go overboard with it.  
File any compliments, critique, comments, and/or contempt over the chapter in the review area, and have a nice day.**


End file.
